Je suis Madara et une femme
by liamireldib-b
Summary: Une jeune fille fan de mangas se réincarne en tant que Madara Uchiwa... Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pense. Eh oui, Madara est une femme. Dans un monde en guerre, un monde où la femme n'a aucun pouvoir, Madara, avec ses connaissances d'un autre monde, ses tendances féministes et des frères surprotecteurs, vas tenter de s'imposer. "La Liberté ou la mort"!
1. Prologue

**N / A:** Bonsoir! Voici donc ma nouvelle histoire.

Rappel: Une jeune fille fan de mangas se réincarne en tant que Madara Uchiwa ... Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pense. Eh oui, Madara est une femme. Dans un monde en guerre, un monde où la femme n'a aucun pouvoir, Madara, avec ses connaissances d'un autre monde, ses tendances féministes et des frères surprotecteurs, vas tenter de s'imposer. Mais dans ce monde complexe, cela sera difficile. "La liberté ou la mort"!

La réincarnation de Madara n'est pas un OC. Vous attendez une surprise sacrée ... plus tard.

Naruto ne m'appartient pas. À ma grande désolation.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Je suis dans la merde.

\- C'est une fille? Demanda une voix grossière.

\- Oui, seigneur Tajima, dit une autre, plus féminine et fatiguée.

\- ... Bien, de toute façon nous avons déjà des garçons.

Bonjour, je suis une fan de manga. J'ai lu beaucoup de «classiques» dont Naruto.

Ou, par un beau matin ensoleillé, je suis morte à cause d'un, apparemment, accident de train. Douloureux, d'ailleurs, l'accident.

\- N'est-elle pas mignonne? Roucoula la femme.

\- Certes, fît Tajima.

Mais, par un hasard surement dû à un très mauvais karma, je me suis réincarnée dans Naruto.

\- Comment comptez-vous l'appel Akane? Demanda Tajima.

La femme sembla réfléchir un moment.

\- Madara, son nom sera Uchiwa Madara.

Et pire que tout, je me suis réincarnée en tant qu'antagoniste principal (ont oublis Zetsu Noir et Kaguya, d'accord?)

Madara, en fille. Bon, ça m'arrange car j'étais une fille dans ma vie précédente, mais le hic c'est le «Madara Uchiwa».

Je me demande: serais-je condamné à vivre comme les filles de cette époque?

...

Horreur, non. Jamais. Même dans une autre vie (enfin, façon de parler).

Mais, devrais-je faire comme l'autre Madara?

...

Nan, trop de gens à vouloir m'ennuyer. Trop de Senju pleurnicheurs.

En clair, trop galère (j'aurais dû me réincarner en Nara).

Ah! Je sais!

Je vais écraser le destin.

Et faire en sorte de survivre dans ce monde de tarés.

* * *

 **N / A:** C'était le prologue. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, mais je préfère attendre avant de publier le prochain chapitre.

Joyeux Noël!


	2. Chapitre 1

**N/A:** Je suis contente d'avoir reçue quelques reviews alors que je sais que je ne suis qu'une petite nouvelle sur FanFiction. Voici le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Rappel: Une jeune fille fan de mangas se réincarne en tant que Madara Uchiwa... Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pense. Eh oui, Madara est une femme. Dans un monde en guerre, un monde où la femme n'a aucun pouvoir, Madara, avec ses connaissances d'un autre monde, ses tendances féministes et des frères surprotecteurs, vas tenter de s'imposer. Mais dans ce monde complexe, cela sera difficile. "La Liberté ou la mort"!

La réincarnation de Madara n'est pas un OC. Vous comprendrez plus tard.

Malheureusement, Naruto ne m'appartient toujours pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Un, deux, trois… ?

Être un bébé est pénible. Mais vraiment.

Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mes fonctions corporelles ! Je me retiens à grand peine de pleurer, mes instincts de bébé étant difficiles à réprimer. Mais si ce n'était que ça… Il y a aussi les _couches_. Ou plutôt ce qui leur sert de couche. Ne pas avoir de contrôle sur sa vessie est très agaçant.

Et je n'aime pas ne pas avoir de contrôle. Pour beaucoup, je ressemblais à un bébé grognon. J'avais en même temps semble-t-il pour ambition de voir si on peut tuer quelqu'un avec les yeux.

Cependant, pire encore que les couches, pire encore que les problèmes de fonctions corporelles… Non, le pire de tout c'est l'horreur de chaque individu, qui fait que lorsque votre mère en parle, vous souhaiteriez de l'avoir jamais su et vous cacher dans un trou pour l'éternité… La chose la plus dégoutante que vous pourriez imaginer : l'allaitement.

… Je. Ne. Veux. Plus. Jamais. En. Entendre. Parler.

Maudit corps de bébé… ! Maudite réincarnation !

Je continuais à pester mentalement contre l'injustice de ma situation quand j'entendis un bruit.

\- Attends, sois moins brusque ! Et si elle dort ? Fît une voix inconnue.

\- Mais justement, il faut qu'elle soit réveillée ! Dit une autre.

\- Et tu feras comment Baka quand elle se mettras à pleurer ? Fît une troisième.

\- Bah, elle se calmera rapidement avec moi ! Je suis un grand frère génial après tout !

\- T'es vraiment un cas, toi…

Avec une certaine curiosité, j'entend des pas venir en direction de mon berceau. Trois têtes aux cheveux noirs se penchent alors vers moi.

\- T'as vu, elle est réveillée ! Waaaah elle est trop mignonne ! Fît inconnu numéro 1.

\- Hun, c'est vrai, fît numéro 2.

\- Sans vouloir se vanter, elle est une Uchiwa. Il était évident qu'elle serait belle, dit numéro 3.

Hun. Je l'aime bien, numéro 3.

\- T'as vu, elle sourit ! Babilla encore numéro 1.

\- Elle doit rire en voyant ta tête d'idiot, ricana numéro 2.

\- Répète pour voir abrutis ?!

\- Quoi, tu deviens sourd ?

Les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés au point où leurs têtes se touchaient et se fusillaient du regard.

\- Pas de bagarres auprès de Madara-chan, intervint numéro 3.

J'aime définitivement numéro 3.

\- Oh ! Elle rit ! Notre Imouto est si mignonne ! Fît encore numéro 1.

Tient ? Numéro 1 m'a appelée « Imouto » ? Cela ne signifie pas _« petite sœur »_?

\- Elle ressemble beaucoup à Okaa-san je trouve, dit numéro 2.

Oh oh. C'est bien ce que je crois ?

\- Elle sera donc très jolie en grandissant, sourit numéro 3.

\- Tant qu'elle n'a pas son caractère, dirent en frissonnant numéro 1 et 2.

Hu oh.

Numéro 3 se penche vers moi et je distingue mieux ses traits (je vous rappelle que les nourrissons ont une vision merdique). Numéro 3 ressemble un peu à Itachi Uchiwa, mais ses cheveux sont plus courts et ses lèvres sont les mêmes que celles d'Izuna, le petit frère du Madara du manga. Numéro 3 semble avoir environ six ou sept ans. Il dit :

\- Bonjour Madara-chan, je m'appelle Kazuto, je suis ton grand frère et celui des deux autres rigolos, là.

\- Je ne suis pas un rigolo ! S'écrièrent les deux idiots.

\- Eh bien, agissez alors comme des personnes intelligentes, sinon Okaa-san va nous entendre, répliqua vertement Kazuto.

Je crois bien qu'ils ont frissonnés de peur. Moi aussi je frissonne mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Des grands frères.

J'ai trois grands frères !

Trois grands frères qui, dans la version originale, vont mourir.

\- Oui, Nii-san, balbutièrent numéro 1 et 2.

\- Bien. Venez alors lui dire bonjour, dit Kazuto.

Une deuxième tête se pencha sur mon berceau. Il avait la même coupe de cheveux que Sasuke Uchiwa, mais avait les mêmes traits sous les yeux que le Madara original et Itachi. Il doit avoir cinq ans.

\- Madi-chan, je suis Rei, ton autre grand frère et le jumeau de l'andouille, dit numéro 2 en faisant un petit sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas une andouille, abrutis ! Pousse-toi d'ailleurs tu gênes ! S'égoïsa numéro 1.

Une troisième tête, identique à celle de Rei, mais souriant largement, arriva dans mon champ de vision.

\- Et moi je suis Katsuki ! Le meilleur shinobi de tous les temps !

Ah. Je crois que j'ai trouvé la futur réincarnation d'Obito ou Naruto. Qui a dit que seuls Indra et Asura pouvaient se réincarner ?

\- Meilleur shinobi de tous les temps ? Toi Bakatsuki ? Laisse-moi rire ! Pouffa Rei.

\- La ferme ! Je serais le meilleur ! Et je battrais tous les Senju ! S'écria Katsuki.

Les Senju ? À cinq ans, il veut déjà battre des Senju ? Bah mince alors, ils grandissent vite à cette époque…

\- Tu te ferais tuer en même pas deux minutes, intervint Kazuto.

\- Aniki ! Pas toi aussi ! Pleurnicha Katsuki.

Kazuto se pencha davantage vers moi et me prit dans ses bras, me soulevant délicatement.

\- Regarde un peu, dit Kazuto.

Les jumeaux nous regardent attentivement.

\- Madara-chan est toute petite et fragile. Pour l'instant, elle ne peut pas se défendre, dit l'aîné de la fratrie.

Merci de me le rappeler.

\- Nous étions pareil avant. Et nous sommes encore faibles. Nous ne sommes pas encore près pour le champ de bataille. Et en plus, maintenant nous avons une _petite sœur_ …

C'est moi ou il compte faire un speech philosophique et inspirant en m'utilisant ?

\- Nous ne devons pas nous battre pour détruire les Senju, nous devons nous battre pour protéger ce qui nous est cher ! Pour protéger Madara-chan !

Horreur et damnation. Ils sont pires que Hashirama dans le manga.

Et être utilisée pour donner cette inspiration. Devrais-je me vexer ?

Rei et Katsuki ont les yeux qui pétillent.

\- Tu as raison Kazuto-Nii ! S'écria Katsuki.

Rei hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

Moi, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : ça craint.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eh voilà. Vous avez fait la connaissance des trois autres frères de Madara, ceux dont ont ne parle jamais. Logiquement, d'après le peu de renseignements qu'on a à leur sujet, ils devraient être plus jeune que Madara (ou alors déjà mort ne laissant que petit-Madara en tant qu'aîné ?) mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai besoin de les rendre plus âgés.

Bye, au prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça m'encourage et me permet aussi d'améliorer mon style d'écriture si besoin est.


	3. Chapitre 2

**N/A :** Bonjour ! Ce faisait longtemps ! Navré pour le retard, mais j'avais des choses à faire, puis encore d'autres, et encore, encore, encore, encore…

*SBAM*

*Madara a tapé la tête de l'auteur sur le bureau*

Madara : Bref, elle a failli devenir dingue. Enfin encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

 **N/A :** Merci c'est gentil.

Bon ! Voici le nouveau chapitre avec l'arrivée d'Izuna !

Naruto ne m'appartient toujours pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2:**

Izuna

J'ai quatre ans maintenant.

Après la rencontre étrange avec mes frères, j'ai pris la résolution de prendre mon indépendant le plus tôt possible. Ne serait-ce que pour ma santé mentale.

J'ai parlé relativement rapidement (quand même, je suis _vraiment_ heureux d'avoir fait du japonais dans ma vie précédente sinon ça ferait l'enfer). Je ne suis pas très heureuse de constater des difficultés de prononciation _(pourquoi ma bouche ne veut-elle pas faire ce que je veux?!)_ Et je suis sûr que mes parents étaient à deux doigts de devenir dingues à cause de mes crises de nerfs.

J'ai commencé à marcher un peu avant mon premier anniversaire (j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à gérer mes mouvements et mon équilibre après tout dans un nouveau corps avec une taille et un poids différent. avec moi une demande _gravitationnelle_ différente?). Je jure que Tajima (Oto-san) m'a regardé d'un air méfiant.

J'ai aussi testé plusieurs fois mon chakra, quand j'avais atteint l'âge de deux ans. Par rapport à ce que je sais du manga je savais que le chakra est la combinaison entre l'énergie physique et l'énergie spirituelle. Mais du fait que je suis une personne réincarnée, avec toute l'expérience de ma vie passée, dans un corps d'enfant, je m'inquiétais de savoir s'il y aurait un déséquilibre entre ces deux énergies ; et si c'était le cas, quelles en seraient les conséquences ?

Quand j'étais seule, je m'asseyais par terre et méditais. J'ai finalement ressenti une différence avec mon moi d'avant, ressentant comme une sorte de flux chaud en moi. C'était mon chakra. Il y avait en effet un déséquilibre entre mon chakra Yin (spirituel) et mon chakra Yang (physique) ; cependant ce ne serait pas un si gros problème pour le moment, il me suffirait actuellement de me concentrer pour combiner une petite de mon chakra Yin avec mon chakra Yang et avec le temps, mon corps accumulera du chakra Yang, rééquilibrant mon chakra. J'espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas davantage de problèmes.

Ayant localisé mon chakra, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de jouer avec. Après beaucoup de dégâts matériels, j'ai réussi à peu près contrôler la combinaison entre mes deux chakras. Mais je crois avoir, dans le processus, traumatisé certains membres de la famille. _« L'incident de la Tomate »_ devint un tabou qui ne devrait jamais être évoqué même en cas de danger et Oto-san, Kazuto et Katsuki durent attendre un très long moment avant de pouvoir à nouveau manger ce fruit _(je vous rappelle que la tomate est un fruit, indépendamment de ce que peuvent dirent les américains)_.

EFinalement, Tajima, mon père et chef du clan Uchiwa décida que j'étais une catastrophe ambulante et deviendrais un cataclysme une fois rendue à l'âge adulte. C'est pourquoi il m'envoya auprès des femmes médecins du clan pour apprendre le ninjutsu médical et l'étiquette auprès de ma mère.

J'ai été déçu au début, mais j'ai saisie l'occasion pour apprendre au moins à soigner les blessures mineures (cela aide toujours). Je ne pouvais certes par rester longtemps, je devais impérativement devenir ninja _(je leur montrerais à tous, à ces foutus misogynes ce qu'il en coûte de sous-estimer les filles)_ ; aussi j'ai mis en place un plan diabolique (niark niark). J'ai commencé à espionner mes frères et j'ai appliqué _(de manière moins extrême, je n'avais que quatre ans bon sang_ !). Puis je suis devenue plus forte. Suffisamment en tout cas pour commencer à utiliser quelques technique ninjas. J'ai ainsi appris des techniques dans les parchemins du clan Uchiwa _(père à la mauvaise habitude de les laisser traîner)_ comme _Katon : la boule de feu_.

Et c'est là que mon plan diabolique a été appliqué et que j'ai commencé ma carrière de pyromane : après avoir failli mettre _accidentellement_ le feu à la maison trois fois, Oto-san m'a autorisé à participer aux cours pour les shinobi à la condition que je ne néglige pas mon entraînement d'étiquette. Je le soupçonne de ne pas encore songer sérieusement à m'envoyer me battre, mais je ne désespère pas.

Je veux assister à la naissance de Konoha. Soit un endroit où je n'aurais pas (trop) à craindre pour ma vie et je pourrais finalement regarder les nuages toute la journée _(les Nara m'accuseront un jour de plagiat à ce rythme…)_ sans recevoir de réprimandes. Je ne pourrais pas le faire si je ne deviens pas forte.

Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'être une faible femme. Et encore moins dans un monde dangereux où j'ai la possibilité de devenir puissante.

Non mais.

Je vais leur apprendre ce que cela signifie, d'être féministe !

Seulement, pour l'instant j'ai un autre problème.

\- - C'est un autre garçon, fît Oto-san, heureux.

Eh oui je suis devenue grande sœur. Selon le manga original, c'est Izuna. Je suis la grande sœur d'Izuna. Le petit frère de Madara original, mort à cause de Tobirama Senju, qui a donné ses yeux à son grand frère ; et qui finalement est en grande partie responsable de la folie de Madara original.

...

Je suis censée faire quoi moi ?

Lorsque j'avais appris qu'Okaa-san était enceinte, j'ai beugué. Pendant un long moment, j'ai vécu dans le déni, repoussant l'idée encore et encore. Puis à l'annonce de sa naissance, j'avais mal à la tête à force de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire pour éviter de devenir folle comme Madara Original _(je suis une Uchiwa, le risque de folie est énorme malgré mon esprit venant d'un autre monde ! ... En fait en y réfléchissant, je le suis peut-être déjà)._ J'ai eu quelques jours pour m'y faire et déjà le bébé doit avoir plus d'un mois maintenant (c'est la tradition de ne pas présenter le nouveau-né avant un moment).

\- - Oui, il est d'ailleurs très mignon, n'est-ce pas, Kazuto, Rei, Katsuki, Madi-chan ? Dit Okaa-san avec un doux fredonnement.

\- - Aye, firent les jumeaux en chœur (ils se fusillèrent du regard quand l'un « imita » l'autre).

\- - C'est vrai, il est mignon. Comment comptez-vous l'appeler, Okaa-san, Oto-sama ? demanda l'aîné.

\- - Pourquoi pas Izuna ? Dis-je.

Okaa-san me regarda, étonnée.

\- - Comment le sais-tu ? J'y pensais depuis quelques semaines déjà mais je n'en ai jamais parlé, fît la Dame Uchiwa.

Je prends un (faux) air innocent.

\- - Je ne sais pas, l'instinct ? Dis-je.

Okaa-san et le reste de la famille me jettent un regard un peu perplexe avant de se retourner vers le nouveau-né. Je décide de me pencher aussi sur le poupon.

Et je tombe sur de grands yeux noirs.

Eh ? Les bébés ne sont pas censés avoir les yeux bleus à la naissance (il a peut-être un mois maintenant mais n'est-ce pas trop tôt) ? Pourtant ce bébé à les yeux noirs… Hu. Et puis c'est quoi cette tête ? Il me regarde comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qu'il est jamais vus.

Un bébé peut-il même faire cette tête ?

Izuna sourit, puis babilla joyeusement en s'agitant vers moi.

\- - Oh ! Vous avez vu ? Il semble bien aimer Madi-chan, roucoula Okaa-san.

\- - Notre bébé frère… Souhaite déjà protéger notre unique sœur… ! Je vais pleurer de joie ! Renifla Katsuki.

Brrr Bakatsuki fait peur parfois. Un nourrisson n'a aucune envie de protéger quoique ce soit ; Izuna doit juste vouloir attraper mes cheveux ou quelque chose du genre.

\- - On dirait bien, oui, fît Rei.

\- - Nous lui apprendrons quelques techniques pour défendre la vertu de Madara-chan, fît sérieusement Kazuto.

Oh pitié, toute ma famille est tarée ! N'y en a-t-il pas un seul avec un peu de logique dans son cerveau ici ? Un bébé n'est même pas sensé savoir ce qu'est la vertu ! Je m'exclame :

\- - Eh oh ! Vous n'allez pas tenter de l'enrôler alors qu'il est encore en couche culotte merde !

\- - Madara, langage ! Siffla Oto-san.

\- - Désoler Oto-san.

Pendant ce temps-là, mes trois aînés font les innocents et Izuna semble toujours déterminé à attraper mes cheveux _(non, non, non, non pas mes cheveux !)._

\- - Oooh on dirait qu'Izu-kun t'aime déjà vraiment beaucoup, pouffa Okaa-san.

La femme eût un grand sourire.

\- - Veux-tu porter ton petit frère, Madi-chan ?

Oto-san ne dit rien, mais je le vis ricané devant mon pauvre sort.

Je n'eu pas le temps de protester que Okaa-san me mit d'autorité le bébé dans les bras. Puis elle quitta la pièce d'un _« Oh oh oh »_ sournois et joyeux (ma punition pour avoir été grossière ? Ou peut -être pour avoir été un bébé détestable ?). Oto-san avait suivi Okaa-san en ricanant sombrement _(je suis sûre que c'est une vengeance pour ses pantalons brûlés !),_ Aniki a dit qu'il devait retrouver son ami Hisahsi et Ayano (une cousine éloignée), et les jumeaux dirent qu'ils partaient s'entraîner.

Les traîtres ! Ils l'ont fait exprès, j'en suis sûre !

\- - Baaaa ! Fît joyeusement Izuna.

Je le regarde un moment avant de dire :

\- - Tu es un bébé heureux hein ?

\- - Baaa ! Babilla le bébé en me prenant une mèche de cheveux.

Bon sang, les bébés de ce monde sont-ils tous aussi réactifs ? En même temps, moi-même j'ai remarqué que mes sens étaient plus aiguisés que les bébés normaux de mon ancien monde (un bébé n'est pas sensé voir avant se mois).

Je reporte mon attention sur bébé Izuna. Et je me rends compte alors de ce qu'il est : un bébé tout juste né, qui n'a jamais fait de mal à quiconque, encore si innocent…

 _Si mignon !_

Mon cœur fond.

Je souris.

\- - Oh, alors tu aimes mes cheveux ?

\- - Baaa ! Il sourit.

Ah, qu'il est mignon ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Madara Original l'aimait autant.

\- - Hey tu sais ? Nos grands frères pensent peut-être que j'ai oubliée, mais je peux te dire que je me souviens de la première fois que je les ai vus. Ils faisaient des singeries pas possibles alors j'étais aussi petite que toi ! Ils ont même failli se battre dans ma chambre ! Franchement, ils sont bêtes parfois.

Bébé Izuna semble m'écouter presque religieusement.

\- - Mais, se sont _nos_ idiots de grands frères. Tu comprends Izuna ? On protège ce qui est à nous. Alors que ces imbéciles le veuillent ou non, _je_ vais devenir assez forte pour faire en sorte qu'ils ne meurent pas sur le champ de bataille.

Puis je le regarde, un feu de forêt brûlant brusquement en moi en voyant le visage d'Izuna. Un violent désir de protéger.

\- - Et toi aussi je vais te protéger. Parce que tu es mon unique petit frère.

J'ai peur de ne pas avoir réussit à être plus détachée d'Izuna.

Izuna rît en babillant avec encore plus d'énergie.

Je souris.

Ce n'était pas si mal.

* * *

 **N/A :** C'était le chapitre 2.

Reviews ?


	4. Chapitre 3

**N / A:** Bonjour, ça fait un long moment! J'en suis sincèrement navrée. C'est pourquoi je vais publier deux chapitres le même jour. Histoire de moi faire pardonner.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3:**

Retour à la réalité

Un an passé depuis la naissance d'Izuna, j'ai maintenant cinq ans. Je suis devenu plus forte que je l'étais l'année passée, mais je dois avouer avoir passé beaucoup plus de temps avec mon nouveau petit frère car notre mère était très occupée avec les bénédictions et elle préférait que son dernier enfant passe du temps avec quelqu'un de la famille et je soupçonne les garçons d'en être secrètement heureux.

Bande de misogynes.

Il vaut mieux éviter de leur dire qu'en fait, en même temps que je m'occupe d'Izuna, j'apprend via des parchemins et quelques conseils d'Okaa-san, des techniques pour malaxer mon chakra avec plus de finesse.

Mon contrôle est excellent et même génial pour mon âge, mon ninjutsu, quand je peux m'entraîner, fait que je suis qualifié de génie, mais mon Taïjutsu, faute d'entraînement, en pâtit.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de savoir que, étant dans le corps de Madara, je possède aussi son potentiel. Et de ce que je sais, enfant, il a été qualifié de génie.

Pour l'instant, mes réserves de chakra me permettent de faire des techniques Katon qui sont dites «classiques» chez les Uchiwa du type de la Boule de Feu Suprême, mais aussi le Shunshin, le Kawarimi et d'autres; ce qui est équivalent, selon les comparaisons avec le manga, à la classe D et C pour la plupart. Mon sharingan ne s'est pas encore activé. Après tout, je n'ai que cinq ans.

Mais à ce rythme, je crois atteindre un rang équivalent au B vers mes six ans.

Cela ne devrait pas être possible si je suis née à une époque différente, mais comme nous sommes à l'époque des guerriers Claniques, les enfants sont tous obligés de devenir des forts très vite, faisant un shinobi de niveau moyen de cette ère , serait en fait de rang jounin de niveau A l'époque de Naruto. Du moins, de ce que je peux voir.

Je me suis aussi intéressé au Kenjutsu, l'art de manier le katana, ce qui est une arme courante à cette époque. Je pratique de temps à autre, avec Aniki (Kazuto). Contrairement à Oto-san et les jumeaux, il semble plutôt heureux de savoir que je pourrais me défendre ... Même si pour lui, surtout pour que je me protège de possibles prétendants.

Bâtards de grands frères possessifs et surprotecteurs.

Mais en ce qui concerne le maniement d'un katana ou autre variante, si je pense devenir utile (Madara y arrivait bien lui, donc je devrais être capable aussi ... N'est-ce pas?), Je ne pense pas en devenir une experte non plus. Avec les armes blanches en général.

Zut.

Sinon, Ayano, une cousine éloignée et qui a un peu près de l'âge de Kazuto vient souvent à la maison avec Hisahsi, le meilleur ami d'Aniki, et le pendentif que les deux garçons s'entraînent / s'engueulent / s'amusent, Elle participe à une formation d'étiquette et nous raconte des histoires et légendes du clan, à moi et Izuna.

Outre mon entraînement, j'ai donc passé du temps avec Izuna. Ce dernier s'est rapidement développé, il est très réactif pour son âge. Et très (trop) énergique. Et quand il a fait ses premiers pas et même quand il s'est mît à ramper, j'ai compris pourquoi tant de parents redoutaient cet instant: l'enfer s'est déchaîné.

 _J'étais dans ma chambre en train d'étudier les parchemins et il était censé faire la sieste après que Okaa-san l'ai couché. Je devais rester à la maison au cas où Izuna se réveillerait._

 _Mais, alors que j'étais concentré sur les techniques de Raiton, j'ai entendu des pleurs ... Juste devant ma chambre. Je suis levé et a ouvert la porte pour trouver bébé-Izuna dans son mini yukata à pleurer devant ma porte._

 _Comment était-il arrivé là?_

 _Eh bien, Okaa-san avait laissé la porte de sa chambre ouverte, et comme elle laisse les bébés font la sieste dans un futon plutôt que dans un berceau, Izuna avait pût faire l'étalage de son nouveau talent en quittant son lit plus tôt que prévu et avait décidé de me chercher dans ma chambre car il voulait sa grande sœur. Mais la porte était fermée et bébé-Izuna a paniqué._

 _J'ai compris, alors que je sortais avec précipitation en entendant des hurlements devant ma porte, que ma tranquillité ne serait maintenant qu'un doux rêve éphémère._

 _Ça a été pire quand il a appris à marcher sur ses deux jambes. Même si en même temps temps adorable. J'étais assise à manger des gâteaux au miel avec délice avec Katsuki et Rei lorsque Okaa-san nous a appelé._

 _Elle tenait les deux mains d'Izuna et ce dernier était sur ses deux jambes en semblant déterminée à marcher. Katsuki s'était mis à roucouler:_

\- _Oh mon petit Izu-kun! Viens voir ton meilleur grand frère!_

 _Beurk, on verrait presque des fleurs tourbillonnées autour de lui._

\- _La ferme, Bakatsuki, il va venir vers son grand frère ayant un cerveau, dit Rei avec un sourire narquois._

\- _Répète un peu, le canard grillé?_

\- _Canard grillé?! Ça pourrait s'appliquer à toi!_

\- _Comme si, monsieur-je-suis-le-meilleur-pyromane!_

 _Ils étaient encore en train de se chercher. Pas possible ça._

 _Je sentis alors une petite main agrippée mon kimono. Je baisse le regard et vît deux pétillants yeux noirs._

\- _Mada! Dit bébé-Izuna._

 _J'ai cligné des yeux._

\- _Hein? Fis-je (intelligemment)._

\- _Il a dit son premier mot! Izu-kun est vraiment en avance pour son âge, roucoula Okaa-san._

\- _Ce n'est pas juste! Cria une voix bruyante._

 _C'était Katsuki qui, avec Rei, nous regardait d'un air renfrogné._

\- _C'est toujours Madara-chan qu'il vas voir!_

\- _Même si ça me tue de le dire, l'abruti a raison, grogna Rei._

\- _Toi ...! Gronda son jumeau._

 _Hu. J'ai envie de les taquiner. Je pris un air triomphant tout en câlinant Izuna._

\- _Hey. Il vient être être toujours vers moi parce que j'ai un cerveau et que je sais l'utiliser? Dis-je en reprenant en partie la phrase de Rei._

 _On croit presque entendre un «crack» dans leur esprit. Ils ont commencé à rire sombrement, comme Oto-san quand il prépare un très mauvais coup._

\- _Madi-chan, chantonna Katsuki-Nii._

\- _J'espère que tu es prêt pour un petit tour dans l'étang? Ricana Rei-Nii._

 _Hu oh. Bon, repli_ _stratégique!_

 _J'ai fui, poursuivie par les jumeaux sous le regard amusé de Okaa-san et celui offusqué d'Izuna._

 _Finalement, ils m'avaient attrapée, mais comme on était loin de l'eau, ils m'avaient simplement chatouillée à mort._

 _Ce qui nous avait accueilli était en revanche terrible: Izuna avait joué avec mes vêtements partout dans ma chambre, Rei avait l'encre sur ses draps et Katsuki avait dû abandonner son doudou car Izuna pleurait chaque fois qu'on l'en séparait._

 _Je jure que Izuna nous regardait parfois avec un amusement sadique, quand on ne le regarde pas. Il nous avait aussi boudé pendant des jours, moi et les jumeaux._

 _Et ce n'était que le début._

C'était de bons souvenirs. Malgré quelques détails.

Mais, aujourd'hui, était une belle journée. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient. J'étais dans la forêt pour chercher quelques plantes médicinales, selon Okaa-san je ne devais absolument pas moi tromper puisque c'était en quelques sortes, mon évaluation. Elle m'a promis que si j'arrivais à reconnaître correctement les plantes utilisées dans les cataplasmes cicatrisants, je n'aurais plus pratiquer autant l'Iryô Ninjutsu! Idem pour les leçons d'étiquette! Ouais !

Je devais réussir à tout prix!

Mes yeux pétillants, déjà sûre de ma victoire, je retourne au camp. Je passais au dessus d'un ruisseau en sautant, riant de joie, j'aurais même dansé si je n'avais pas le panier contenant ma récolte dans les bras. Finalement, je gravis une petite colline, recouverte seulement de buissons et de quelques arbres.

C'est alors que je vis une épaisse fumée noire au-dessus de la résidence principale.

Ma maison.

Mon panier tomba alors que je me mettais à courir.

...

J'arrive rapidement dans la résidence, où déjà des shinobis Hyuuga et Uchiwa s'entretuent. Je passe entre les combattants, cherchant mentalement le chakra de ma mère et de mon petit frère.

Je les repère enfin: ils sont cachés dans la bibliothèque. Okaa-san semble en difficulté ... Et il y a un autre chakra près d'elle et d'Izuna ...

Je dois faire vite.

J'ai du mal à réfléchir, mon corps semble animer d'une énergie furieuse, ne demandant qu'à faire couler le sang de ceux qui s'en prennent aux miens. Serait-ce la malédiction des Uchiwa? Peu importe ! Ce n'est pas le moment! J'évite les combattants, en assomme certains qui me pourchassait et j'arrive finalement dans la bibliothèque.

La porte est défoncée.

Le cœur battant, j'entre et tombe sur un spectacle effroyable.

Uchiwa Akane. Okaa-san. Ma mère.

Okaa-san murmura:

\- Ma ... Madi-chan ...

Puis elle s'effondra, le corps transpercé de part en part, son sang se répandant sur le plancher. Le regard de la Dame Uchiwa était devenu vide, sa peau blanche laiteuse était plus pâle que d'habitude et ses longs cheveux noirs ébouriffés me rappelaient horriblement, avec le liquide rouge, le sharingan.

Je compris qu'elle était morte.

 ** _Morte._**

Un enfant, à peine un adolescent, aux yeux blancs -Hyuuga- tenait un katana taché de sang. Il s'est tourné vers moi.

Son regard croisa le mien.

 _Je le hais._

Et après, tout devint rouge.

...

Oto-san entre précipitamment dans la bibliothèque. Il voit d'abord le sang sur les murs, le sol et même le plafond. Puis son regard sur le cadavre d'Okaa-san.

\- Akane, souffle-t-il.

Il touche doucement sa joue froide et sert les dents. Il pleurerait après.

Alors il regarde plus attentivement la pièce. C'est comme ça que nous voit, moi et Izuna, vers le fond, caché dans l'obscurité.

Je serrais mon petit frère contre moi, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes alors que j'étais couverte du sang de l'assassin de notre mère et que des larmes coulaient à flots sur mes joues enfantines en même temps que je tremblais violemment.

\- Madara? Qu'est-ce que ... Commença Oto-san.

Mais il se tait et son regard s'illumine de compréhension quand il voit, dos au mur, le cadavre à moitié explosé du Hyuuga. Puis il s'approche de nous et faillit reculer de surprise en voyant mes yeux.

 _Mes yeux rouges comme le sang, avec un tomoe tournant._

Mon sharingan.

Je remarque à peine quand il me soulève dans ses bras et je m'endors avant même de le remarquer.

Cette journée ensanglantée était terminée.

* * *

 **N / A:** Voilà, c'était le chapitre 3!

Pauvre Madi-chan, je suis méchante avec elle.


	5. Chapter 4

**N:A:** Le chapitre 4 pour votre plus grand plaisir!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Avenir

Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs de la crémation de Okaa-san.

J'aimais beaucoup cette femme, que j'avais appris à aimer comme une vraie mère. Elle avait été une femme aimante et acceptant chaque personnalité étrange de sa famille. Malgré le nombre de ses enfants et son propre rôle de Guérisseuse en Chef et de Dame des Uchiwa, elle avait toujours du temps pour chacun de ses enfants.

Elle avait été une femme merveilleuse et elle me manquerait.

Pour moi, sa mort a été un vrai tournant dans ma nouvelle vie. Elle m'a rappelé que ce monde était dangereux et qu'une guerre était ouverte entre chaque clan du pays du feu. Elle m'a rappelé que je devrais me battre pour survivre.

Mais je repoussais de toute mes forces la douleur et tout souvenir pouvant me rappeler _cet évènement_.

 _Je ne devais pas m'en souvenir._

Sinon, j'étais sûre de me briser.

…

J'ai appris de mon père que j'avais activé mon sharingan.

Ce n'était pas censé arrivé.

Pourquoi ? Madara original avait activé son sharingan devant Hashirama, vers ses dix ans. Comment se fait-il que le mien soit venus plus tôt ? Madara Original n'avait pas assister à la mort de sa mère ? Mais qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Je ne saurais sans doute jamais.

…

Les jours suivants, Oto-san est resté dans la base du Clan, continuant de donner des ordres mais n'allant plus sur le champ de bataille. Kazuto restait aussi quelques jours et entraînait Rei et Katsuki. Moi et d'autres femmes du Clan nous occupions d'Izuna.

Lorsque Okaa-san a été attaquée, Izuna était caché dans un placard et avait vus toute la scène. La seule chose pour laquelle je suis reconnaissante, c'est qu'il n'est pas activé le sharingan. Il est trop jeune pour cela. Mais maintenant, il a peur d'être seul et hurle à pleins poumons dès que cela arrive. Même lorsqu'on pense qu'il dort !

Quant à moi… je prends soins des autres : j'aide les femmes du Clan qui viennent nous aider à la maison, je les aide pour faire les repas, et les observe s'occuper du linge et du ménage, vus que je suis encore trop petite pour des tâches trop longues. Je dois m'occuper l'esprit, tout faire pour ne pas penser, ne pas réfléchir à ce qui est arrivé. Je suis contente que du fait que mes journées sont chargées, chaque soir je m'écroule simplement d'épuisement sur mon futon.

Mais mon sommeil n'est pas vraiment reposant, mes nuits sont hantées par _ce jour_.

…

S'il y a un problème quelconque demandant l'accord d'un membre de la famille proche du Chef de Clan, ils vont voir Oto-san ou Aniki. Pourtant, plusieurs personnes, surtout les femmes en fait, sont venues me voir _moi_ pour régler certains soucis.

Okaa-san étant morte, il n'y aurait plus d'enfants venant de mon père, ce dernier ayant juré sur nos ancêtres le jour de son mariage qu'il n'épouserait jamais personne d'autre qu'Akane Uchiwa.

En d'autres termes, certains se demandait quel serait ma place : la poulinière ou la guerrière ?

Si je me marie quand je serais prête, je donnerais des enfants forts pour le Clan et, en restant à l'écart des combats, je serais une garantie pour préserver la ligné du Chef de Clan. Cependant, si au contraire je suis la voie du ninjutsu, je deviendrais sans aucun doute une force sur laquelle compté et si cela arrivait, est-ce que je serais éligible en tant qu'héritière et future Chef ?

C'était les questions que se posait les membres du Clan. Malgré que mes aînés soient talentueux, j'étais l'enfant qui montrait le plus de potentiel. Ils se posaient tous des questions.

Les Anciens étant en majorité sexiste, pensaient donc qu'une femme ne devait pas se battre et que je devrais être mariée le plus tôt possible _(douze ans était un âge respectable pour un mariage selon eux !),_ d'autres encore pensaient qu'il serait dommage de laisser passer un talent comme le mien et suggéraient plutôt un entraînement plus intense. Et, pour finir, un troisième groupe pensant que je ferais une très bonne Chef de Clan. Ces derniers étaient peu dans le Conseil, mais en plus grand nombre dans le cercle élargit du Clan.

Cela vient du fait que si dans le Conseil les vieux sont sexistes et conservateurs, leurs femmes et leurs filles ayant été éduquées pour rester en retrait, ce n'était pas le cas de la majorité du Clan. Après tout, même si elles sont peu nombreuses, il y a tout de même des kunoichi dans les rangs de nos ninjas.

Ils savaient que Kazuto était fort, mais ils ne trouvaient pas qu'il avait suffisamment la tête sur les épaules et même le désir d'être Chef.

Il est vrai que Kazuto n'a jamais exprimé l'envie d'être le successeur de notre père. Il est une personne calme et réservée, aimant profondément sa famille. Il préfère passer du temps avec nous que de gérer les affaires familiales. Du coup les autres l'interprètent comme de la négligence. Donc un héritier irresponsable.

Ensuite, Rei, bien qu'étant un bon shinobi et plutôt réservé, n'aimait pas la contrariété et côtoyer des personnes n'appartenant pas à la famille proche. Il avait aussi tendance à agir avec supériorité même avec les membres du Clan, ce qui agaçait fortement la majorité.

Puis, Katsuki. Il était presque aussi fort que son jumeau, mais son impatience et son impulsivité ainsi que son caractère colérique, faisaient qu'il n'était même pas concevable pour les Uchiwa qu'il devienne leur Chef un jour.

Cela ne laissait plus que moi et Izuna.

Rien, pour l'instant, ne pouvait laisser suggérer qu'Izuna serait un génie ça et le fait qu'il ne soit encore qu'un bébé, à une époque où les enfants mourraient en bas-âge facilement de maladies en plus du fait qu'il n'est plus de mère pour prendre soin de lui, poussait les gens à réserver leur jugement sur mon jeune frère, n'étant pas sûrs qu'il survive.

Ensuite, moi, l'unique fille de Tajima. Certains voudraient me faire épouser un de leurs fils pour avancer dans leur carrière politique dans le Clan en plus de s'assurer que plus de puissant petits Uchiwa naîtraient, et d'autres voyaient en moi le potentiel d'un Chef.

Je n'étais encore qu'une enfant, et pourtant j'assumais des devoirs que je ne devrais pas assumer. J'étais (trop) mature, un prodige dans les arts shinobis, intelligente et gardait la tête sur les épaules.

J'avais de plus activé mon sharingan, ce qui est rare chez une femme (puisqu'elles sont en majorité des non-combattantes) et encore plus en étant si jeune. Les femmes voyaient en moi une personne capable de changer leur statut.

Pour faire plus simple, chaque groupe avait son favori, son champion et luttait pour que ce dernier devienne l'heureux/se élu(e). Des jeux de pouvoir en somme.

Mais j'ignorais encore tout cela, ou du moins je n'en savais pas autant. Ayano et Hisahsi, les personnes m'ayant prévenus au sujet des interrogations et débats des membres du Clan, étaient tout de même restés vague. Je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis à ce sujet… Jusqu'à ce qu'Oto-san m'appelle dans sa salle de réunion.

Je me suis dirigée, Izuna dans les bras, vers cette pièce de style purement traditionnelle. Mes aînés étaient déjà assis en seiza. Père avait un air fermé, Kazuto fronçait les sourcils en détournant le regard tandis que Rei et Katsuki foudroyaient notre père du regard.

\- Madara, assieds-toi je te pris.

J'obéis silencieusement, sentant que quelque chose d'important se passait. Izuna lui-même se taisait et fixait tout le monde, blottit contre moi.

\- Je suppose, Madara, que tu es au courant que beaucoup se posent des questions sur ton avenir, commença-t-il.

\- Oui, Oto-san, fis-je, devenant plus tendue que je ne l'étais encore avant.

Père me regarda un moment avec dans les yeux une lueur… de doute.

\- Les Anciens du Clan ont voté, à majorité, pour que tu sois mariée.

J'ai pâli et Izuna hoqueta.

Non ! Il est hors de question que j'accepte ce destin ! Je le refuse ! Je le nie ! Je l'exècre ! Je le **_détruirais_** ! JAMAIS JE NE SERAIS UNE FICHUE POULINIERE !

Droite comme la justice j'ai grondé, activant inconsciemment mon sharingan :

\- Et alors ? Que puis-je faire pour les faire changer d'avis ?

Il eut un sourire crispé. L'air encore plus tendu.

\- Je leur ai déjà fait savoir que je n'accepterais pas et que toi et tes frères risqueriez d'assassiner chaque prétendant qu'ils proposeraient.

Kazuto et Rei eurent un sourire sombre tandis que Katsuki laissait échapper un rire maniaque. Izuna fît juste un « Hn » satisfait avec un air tout aussi sombre et un sourire tout aussi psychopathe que nos aînés. Il faudrait qu'un jour je me penche sur les capacités intellectuelles du gamin. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible d'être si intelligent à cet âge.

Oto-san reprit :

\- Cependant, ils ont proposé une autre alternative.

Il se pencha davantage vers moi.

\- Une carrière shinobi, avec la condition que tu caches ton genre.

Je cligne des yeux. Puis me tourne vers mes frères qui avaient encore un air sombre.

\- Et c'est pour cela que vous faites des têtes pareilles ? Fis-je, estomaquée.

\- Ce n'est pas rien ! Cria Katsuki.

Rei me regarda d'un air encore plus sombre.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte, Madara, souffla doucement Kazuto.

\- Tu crois ? Grondais-je.

Ils se crispèrent. Je repris rapidement avant qu'ils se mettent à enrager :

\- Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais été sur le champ de bataille.

Je resserre ma prise sur Izuna.

\- Cependant, je sais ce que cela fait de voir mourir un être cher. Et je ne veux pas en perdre davantage.

Oto-san eu un tic agitant ses lèvres, tandis que Katsuki se tu, que Kazuto détourna le regard et que Rei crispa ses poings.

Mon choix était simple : devenir une femme forte ou être comme toutes les autres, incapable de changer mon destin…

J'ai vécu auparavant dans une ère moderne où je n'aurais pas d'obligation de ce genre et où même les mariages arrangés sont dénigrés. Je n'avais jamais vécue une situations comme celle-ci. Cependant… je ne peux pas non plus dénigrer ou oublier mon identité.

\- Et puis, cette condition ridicule ! Cacher mon genre ? Ils pensent que tout le monde dans le Clan oublierait le fait que je suis une fille sous mon déguisement de garçon ? Parce que, il faut l'avouer, ce n'est pas pour protéger ma vertu des shinobis ennemis qu'ils ont demandé cela !

Franchement, ce sont tous des idiots.

Et à voir la tête de merlans frits de ma famille, je suis entourée d'idiots.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Mais plus que tout je refuse d'être faible !

Les visages deviennent incrédules.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais sauver ma famille si je suis faible. Par le Rikudo Sennin, je ne pourrais même pas survivre si je le suis ! C'est pourquoi je dois devenir forte. Je veux être capable de faire mes choix et je refuse qu'on me dicte ma conduite.

Mon sharingan tourna encore plus furieusement et ma volonté sembla retenir l'attention de tous qui me fixèrent.

\- Je deviendrais un jour une femme. Mais je suis née pour être shinobi. Je n'abandonnerais aucune de mes identités !

Mon visage devient plus déterminé à mesure que je parle, le feu en moi semblant prendre de plus grandes proportions.

\- Que les Anciens du Clan aillent voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Ils ne décideront pas pour moi. C'est mon corps, mes choix, ma vie.

Oto-san cligna des yeux.

\- C'est ta décision ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Oui, dis-je avec conviction.

Il sourit.

\- Je le dirais aux Anciens, sois en assurée. Cependant, je te t'enverrais pas en missions avant au moins tes huit ans. Je préfère que tu sois assez douée pour survivre avant. Si quelqu'un te dit le contraire, viens me voir directement.

\- Ou égorge-le, proposa Rei.

Oto-san sourit encore plus puis, se levant, il quitta la pièce. Katsuki se leva et m'ébouriffa les cheveux, me faisant gronder. Il pouffa :

\- Eh bien, depuis quand tu fais des discours aussi cool, toi ? Je croyais que c'était le truc d'Aniki…

\- Elle évitait de te le dire pour éviter que tu la colle comme tu le fais avec Kazuto-Nii, le taquina Rei.

Les jumeaux repartirent dans leurs bagarres.

Kazuto ria puis, se penchant à mon oreille, il dit :

\- Je suis content que tu n'es pas à subir un mariage arrangé.

\- Et moi donc, soufflais-je en tremblant cette fois après avoir réalisé à quel point _cette horreur_ était proche.

Il pouffa. Puis il me regarda d'un air tendre et soulagement. Et même avec… reconnaissance ?

Kazuto se leva à son tour et me dit, du haut de ses douze ans :

\- Tu feras une excellente Chef de Clan.

Puis il s'en alla d'un pas léger en chantonnant d'un air joyeux.

Hein ?

Que venait-il de se passer ?

\- C'est vrai, maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi tant de personnes disent que Madi-chan pourrait devenir Chef, même si elle n'a que cinq ans, dit Katsuki, qui avait fini par arrêter de battre / par perdre.

\- En toute honnêteté, je suis même soulagé de ne pas être celui qui devra composer avec ces crétins, ajouta Rei avec un grand sourire.

Quoi ?

\- Et puis, je n'aurais jamais eu la conscience tranquille si c'était Katsuki qui devenait Chef, quand Kazuto-Nii et moi refuserions le poste, souffla Rei.

\- Quoi, tu sous-entends que je ne serais pas un bon Chef ? S'exclama son frère.

\- Je ne le sous-entends pas, je l'affirme.

Et ainsi c'est reparti.

Je regarde avec perplexité mon plus jeune frère.

\- Izuna, tous nos grands frères viennent bien de dire qu'ils me refourguaient le rôle de Chef de Clan ou j'ai rêvé ?

\- Nee-chan vas être Chef ! Dit-il avec joie.

\- Ah. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Mon autre moi a-t-il subi un truc comme ça aussi ? Parce que je comprendrais pourquoi il a pété un câble. Pourquoi par les Dieux, tout le monde décide pour moi ?

Mais zut quoi ! Ils en voulaient pas, et ils m'ont refilé le job !

Et je n'en veux pas moi !

Ce n'est même pas un truc rigolo !

Saletés vas !

* * *

 **N/A:** Voilà, Madi-chan se fait ancore embarquer dans une histoire galère.

Je sais que certains vont penser que le fait que Madara n'ait que 5 ans fait que ça peut sembler étrange... cependant, vous savez à quel âge Hanabi (la petite sœur de Hinata) a été choisie comme héritière? De plus, ils envoient des enfants de 5 ou 7 ans sur le terrain dans une guerre qui dépasse tout le monde... Alors pourquoi pas choisir comme futur Chef de Clan une enfant de 5 ans? Surtout quand on sait que son père (avec de la chance) ne mourra pas avant encore quelques années?

En attendant... Review? J'adore les reviews^^

En plus je voudrais savoir où je pourrais m'être vautrer... s'il y a ENCORE des erreurs... je jure que le site fait disparaître parfois des bouts de phrases ce qui au final fait qu'on ne comprend rien à la phrase...

Bye!


	6. Chapter 5

**N/A:** Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir publier les chapitre qui vont suivre rapidement. Je n'étais jamais satisfaite de la manière dont je tournais ce que je souhaitais écrire... Sans compter des problèmes personnels que je n'étalerais pas ici. J'espère juste que vous continuerez à lire cette histoire et que vous commenterez! J'aime bien les reviews! Ça m'encourage en plus de savoir ce qui peux plaire ou ne pas plaire. Je ne cherche pas à forcément à plaire (même si c'est génial!), faire une histoire dont les événements vous raviront toujours, mais une histoire qui vaudras la peine d'être lue.

Alors merci pour votre patience et attention les yeux! Le chapitre 5 est là!

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Kazuto

Les Anciens n'avaient pas apprécié que je ne leur obéisse pas. Ils avaient avancé des tas d'arguments, mais ils avaient tous été rejetés. Oto-san avait également annoncé que j'étais éligible à sa succession, ce qui avait causé des arrêts cardiaques, littéralement.

Les autres membres du Clan, cependant, semblaient enchantés. Même si je n'ai pas encore été déclarée Héritière officiellement, pour les membres du Clan s'est tout comme. Personne ne semblait se soucier du fait que je n'en voulais pas.

Être Chef de Clan ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit, vus que mes frères aînés sont vivants et que j'ai l'intention qu'ils le restent, je pensais que je ne deviendrais jamais l'héritière principale. J'avais déjà réfléchi au moyen de les convaincre de faire la paix avec les Senju d'une autre manière… Mais devenir Chef de Clan me faciliterais les choses… Sans doute. Il n'empêche que je n'en ai toujours pas envie !

En tout cas, cela fait maintenant deux ans depuis la mort de ma mère, j'ai maintenant déjà sept ans. Dans un an je rejoindrais les forces shinobis.

Depuis que je suis, de manière non-officielle l'Héritière, Kazuto-Nii, qui a quinze ans, s'est considérablement détendu. Il rît plus, et vas davantage vers les autres membres du Clan. Je crois que le fait d'avoir été l'Héritier lui avait mis une trop grande pression sur les épaules et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait mis une barrière entre lui et les autres.

Hisashi, son meilleur ami, m'avait remercié pour avoir épargné à mon frère ce fardeau. Je trouve ça triste qu'il se soit sentit si seul pendant si longtemps, mais je suis contente qu'il s'ouvre au reste des Uchiwa (même si je lui en voulais encore de me jeter aux loups). Il passe aussi beaucoup de temps avec nous, ses frères et sœur, et avec ses amis.

Rei était moins rude et se moquait moins des autres maintenant. Il faisait en sorte d'être un minimum cordial avec les membres du Clan et agaçait moins Katsuki (ce qui a choqué un grand nombre de personne, personne n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait être _poli_ ).

Katsuki, lui, était toujours aussi impulsif et bruyant, mais on l'aime comme ça. Il proclamait toujours haut et fort qu'il deviendrait un puissant shinobi, malgré qu'il se fasse toujours battre par son jumeau. Ils avaient tous les deux douze ans, presque treize.

Mais la personne ayant le plus changé, c'est Izuna.

Le petit bébé qui trainait dans mes pattes me collait toujours autant, mais il est maintenant un petit garçon de trois ans, presque quatre. Il était un génie pur, je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Izuna savait déjà lire et écrire. Très têtu aussi, il voulait s'entraîner pour devenir ninja et je l'ai surpris plusieurs fois à tenter de suivre secrètement l'entraînement shinobi de nos frères !

Une autre anomalie venant de lui : il est très mal à l'aise avec nos frères aînés. Autant il heureux quand Oto-san prend le temps de s'occuper de lui, autant il semble nerveux et déconcerté d'être avec Kazuto, Rei et Katsuki. Comme s'il ne savait pas comment réagir avec eux. Ce n'est donc pas un problème par rapport aux garçons en général quoique… Il semble aussi mal à l'aise quand il est entouré d'enfants. Un peu comme les enfant-génies qui sont tout simplement trop matures et intelligents pour leur âge.

Peut-être.

Je vais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Mais, si au départ j'étais inquiète pour Izuna, mes frères, le Clan et mon plus ou moins statut d'Héritière, j'ai fini par trouver une autre source de préoccupation.

J'oublie mon ancienne vie.

Cela avait commencé un peu par hasard, quand je faisais des plans pour le futur. Je réfléchissais à mes connaissances du manga quand je me suis rendu compte que je me référais à Madara du Manga non plus comme « Madara Original » mais comme « l'autre moi ». Ce fait m'a perturbée, puis je me suis rendu compte que je ne me souvenais même pas de mon ancien nom.

Qu'était-ce, déjà ? Mana ? Ah, non, c'est un prénom de type japonais… Et moi j'étais… De quel pays venais-je déjà ? Quelle était ma langue maternelle ? Et mes parents, ma famille, mes amis… ?

J'en vint alors à me rendre compte que j'avais oubliée cette partie de ma vie aussi. Les visages, les noms, les personnalités… Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

J'ai eu peur.

Et si j'oubliais ce qui faisait que je suis moi ? Et si je finie comme l'autre moi ? Si j'oubliais aussi ce que je dois faire pour éviter la tragédie ? Non, non, hors de question !

J'ai donc décidé, avant que cela n'arrive, d'écrire toutes les informations importantes sur un parchemin en profitant de l'absence de mes frères (partis en mission) j'ai commencé à écrire et à créer le système de sécurité. Le parchemin, que je garderais toujours sur moi, a un sceau pour que seule moi puisse l'ouvrir. Mais, par mesure de prudence, j'ai aussi codé ce que j'écris. Et je n'y écris pas tout, car si j'oublie, des connaissances sur papiers aussi détaillées me ferais flipper inutilement.

 _Sauver mes frères, peu importe comment._

 _À dix ans, je rencontre mon destin près de la rivière._

 _Ne pas perdre espoir en mes rêves, même si c'est dur._

 _Si, une fois grands, le plus jeune est blessé, je dois accepter la proposition de celui qui était mon ennemi et avant cela mon ami (un abruti dépressif), peu importe ce qu'est cette proposition._

 _Si les autres me font chier, je dois rester moi-même et ne pas me détourner de ce que j'aurais aidé à créer. Ou du moins je ne dois pas chercher à le détruire._

 _Tobirama peut être idiot, mais il faut lui donner une chance. Et lui expliquer la différence entre être méfiant et être raciste. Sinon le taper sur la tête jusqu'à tuer son idiotie… Si c'est possible. À moins que cela ne tue ses (dernières) cellules grises. Dans tous les cas on en serait débarrassé._

 _ **Traquer Zetsu, la Volonté de Kaguya et le tuer, le broyer, l'éviscérer**_ _… L'empêcher de tenter de plonger le monde dans une illusion gigantesque et de m'assassiner accessoirement._

 _La paix mondiale n'est pas possible dans un monde plongé dans une illusion. Et pour éviter de se recevoir une claque mémorable, mieux vaut éviter de tenter le coup. SURTOUT si c'est avec l'aide d'un truc noir avec un sourire flippant (alias Zetsu-futur-cadavre)._

 _La légende de Kaguya : une extra-terrestre venue pour sucer la moindre goutte de chakra dans le monde. En d'autres termes : si elle revient à la vie c'est la merde. Elle est peut-être notre ancêtre commune, aux Uchiwa, Senju, Uzumaki et Hyuuga, mais c'est une garce._

 _Le conflit entre Senju et Uchiwa ? Une dispute d'héritage. Ridicule donc._

 _Quoique, Indra (ancêtre des Uchiwa) était l'aîné et le plus puissant. Son petit frère, Ashura (ancêtre des Senju et Uzumaki) est devenu l'héritier de leur père, Hagoromo, le Sennin des Six Chemins et porteur du Juubi. Déjà qu'Indra était peu apprécié dans le Clan, tous le monde se méfiant de lui à cause de sa puissance et préférant Ashura, il s'est sentit en prime rejeté par son père. Indra aimait son petit frère, mais a eût l'impression que ce dernier avait tout fait pour le faire détester par tout le monde. Rejeté par tous, il a déclenché le conflit._

Non ce n'était pas de la mauvaise foi !

… Pas trop.

 _Le Sennin des Six Chemins est un idiot. Ses yeux sont cool mais avec vient un complexe de Dieu en plus de devenir un mauvais parent. Ce dernier point n'est pas prouvé, mais autant éviter les risques. Au cas où l'imbécilité serait contagieuse._

 _Il faut essayer de devenir amie avec le Kyubi. Il peut sembler méchant, mais en fait c'est un grand sensible qui considère Hagoromo comme son père et est très triste que les humains se déchirent entre eux. Il est quelqu'un de ronger par la solitude et même s'il dit qu'il n'a besoin de l'aide de personne, ni de présence, il se ment en fait à lui-même. En clair, c'est un tsundere._

 _En plus il est balèze. S'il ne nous aime pas, autant l'appâter avec Zetsu._

 _Il va falloir être un minimum sociable. En fait non, c'est trop galère. Je fais ce que je veux et s'il y a des réclamations je les envoie voir les descendant d'Hamura (le frère d'Hagoromo) sur la Lune à coups de pieds aux fesses et puis na._

Je réfléchis un moment et rajoute :

 _Et surtout, surtout, ne_ _ **JAMAIS**_ _devenir une Mary Sue. C'est chiant, c'est moche et trop galère parce que TOUS le monde vient vous voir quand c'est la merde, je n'aime pas jouer à la psy ni au super héros. Je ne suis pas payer pour ça, d'ailleurs je ne suis payer pour rien. Je déteste les collants en plus._

Face à cette réalisation, je ne pouvais qu'ajouter :

… _Du coup je dois trouver le moyen d'être payer pour ce que je fais actuellement. Sauver ce fichu monde est nul. Je veux dormir._

Ce furent donc les informations (et résolutions) importantes que j'ai décidé de garder.

Bonjour le travail en perspective !

\- Onee-san ! Cria soudain mon petit frère, Izuna.

Je me tourne vers lui, mettant rapidement le sceau sur le parchemin. Je fronce les sourcils, l'enfant semble paniquer et effrayé.

\- Oui, Otouto ? Dis-je.

Il s'arrête devant moi et reprend à peine son souffle pour me dire :

\- Ce sont nos Nii-san !

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines.

Dans le manga, l'auteur n'a jamais dit quand et comment sont morts les frères de mon autre moi, hormis Izuna, à part qu'ils étaient déjà morts lors de la rencontre avec Hashirama. J'avais toujours pensé que c'était très récent. Mais...

\- Mène-moi à eux, ordonnais-je.

Izuna me prit par la main et se mit à courir en direction de la sortie de notre base. En chemin je voyais les femmes murmurées entre elles, certaines pleurant à chaudes larmes, les enfants avaient cessés de jouer et allaient voir les adultes, perturbés, et enfin les ninjas du Clan et les Guérisseuses allaient dans la même direction que nous, courants également.

Arrivés devant, nous nous sommes arrêtés un instant.

\- Oh merde, murmurais-je.

Des ninjas, qui étaient pour la plupart partis en mission, étaient au sol. Certains saignaient, d'autres avaient un membre coupé, ils gémissaient encore… Certains corps ne bougeaient plus. Mais pire que tout, c'était l'équipe de Kazuto, Rei et Katsuki.

Non !

Je ne veux pas perdre un autre être cher !

Avant même de m'en apercevoir, j'étais déjà en train de chercher du regard mes frères. Je les trouve derrière le groupe. Rei se tient contre le mur de bambous qui forme l'enceinte, haletant. Il a un bras cassé et des brulures sur les mains, il ne semble même plus avoir assez de chakra pour ne serait-ce que bouger.

Katsuki est effondré au sol, la respiration rapide, des shurikens et des kunais étaient plantés dans son dos, bloqués en partie par son armure, il saignait mais sa vie ne serait pas en danger. S'il n'avait pas cette armure, il serait mort sans nul doute. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes sur le corps de… Kazuto.

Je me rapproche le plus vite possible, tremblante. J'écarte doucement Katsuki et prend le pouls de notre Aniki et constate, avec soulagement, qu'il était encore vivant. Kazuto est touché à plusieurs endroits : sa tête a reçu un méchant coup et saigne abondamment, ses côtes sont cassées, avec un risque de perforation d'un poumon et il a été poignardé au ventre, son armure abimée ayant laissée passer une arme semble-t-il. Sa respiration est faible et son cœur bat lentement.

Refoulant ma terreur et mes tremblements, mes mains s'illuminent d'une lueur verte et je commence à tenter de refermer les blessures. Je peste en me rappelant que j'ai pratiquement arrêté mon entraînement dans le ninjutsu médical depuis la mort de Okaa-san. J'avais d'autres choses importantes à faire dans mon éducation et à la maison… Mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Je devais être capable de sauver mon frère ! Je me le suis juré !

\- Ma… Madara, Izuna, fît Kazuto.

\- Chut, Nii-san, gardes tes forces.

Il crache du sang et ouvre les yeux pour me voir. Je suffoque et faillit perdre le contrôle de mon chakra quand je vis ses yeux.

 _Le Mangekyou Sharingan._

Il avait activé le Mangekyou Sharingan !

Je me reprends.

\- Aiko ! Ordonnais-je. Occupe-toi de Katsuki ! Fuyu de Rei ! Hitomi viens m'aider, j'ai besoin d'aide !

\- Oui, Hime-sama ! Dirent les guérisseuses.

Avec la nouvelle guérisseuse en Chef, j'essais de sauver Aniki. Les plaies sont terribles, mais nous remarquons également pire : ses réserves de chakra sont presque vides. Il y a peu de chance qu'il survive.

…

Nous avons déplacé les blessés chez eux avec un guérisseur à leur chevet. Rei et Katsuki s'en sortiront, comme beaucoup de membres de leur équipe. Mais pour Kazuto…

Nous sommes dans sa chambre, moi, Izuna, Oto-san et la cousine de ma mère, Hitomi. Notre père se tient près du futon et ne quitte pas des yeux le visage pâle et transpirant de son fils ; Izuna est à la droite de Kazuto et, pâle, il fixe la blessure bandée. Hitomi change régulièrement l'éponge servant à rafraîchir le front du blessé ainsi que les pansements qui rougissent rapidement. Moi, je tiens la main gauche de mon frère et lui murmure des choses rassurantes.

Il me sert la main avec tant de force que parfois je crains qu'il ne me brise les os, puis relâche tant la pression que je dois prendre son pouls pour me rassurer.

\- Com…ment vont… Rei et Kat… Katsuki ? Demande Kazuto avec difficulté.

\- Aniki... tu n'es pas bien placé pour t'inquiéter pour l'instant, lui dis-je en souriant douloureusement en m'apercevant que même maintenant il continuait de s'inquiété pour ses cadets.

Il cracha du sang.

\- Je… Je suis désolé…

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Kazuto, intervint notre père.

Le blessé ouvrit un œil.

\- Non… J'étais chef d'équipe et je suis tombé bêtement dans un piège…

\- Cela arrive même aux meilleurs.

Kazuto grimaça encore une fois sous la douleur et Hitomi changea rapidement les bandages. Je changeais quant à moi l'éponge mouillée pour faire baisser sa fièvre. Il dit soudainement :

\- Je vais mourir.

Je cris presque.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Nous allons tout faire pour…

Il m'interrompit.

\- Je sais… que je ne… m'en sortirais pas… Pas la pe… peine de se faire des illusions.

Un lourd silence plane sur nous. Seulement rompus par la respiration difficile et sifflante de mon frère. En tremblant, je retournais à ma place près de lui après avoir éponger son front, mais il me prend soudainement ma main qui était sur sa tête.

\- J'ai… Atteins le stade… Du Mangekyou… Sharingan.

Il ouvre ses yeux pour me regarder avec ses pupilles écarlates qui avaient la forme d'une étoile à cinq branches.

\- Je n… ne sais pas pour… quoi mais je sais… que tu atteindras ce stade… un jour… Madara-chan…

Je le sais déjà.

Il resserre sa prise sur mon poignet.

\- Ma… Mais cette pupille est trop… puissante et pro… provoque la… cécité.

Kazuto sourit et je crains alors son intention.

\- Non, murmurais-je.

\- Prends-les…

\- Non…

Izuna est de plus en plus pâle alors qu'il nous fixe. Oto-san a fermé les yeux douloureusement. Hitomi a étouffé un cri.

Kazuto mène sa main près de ses yeux.

Je tremble encore plus lorsque le sang gicle et qu'il s'arrache un œil, puis l'autre.

Izuna tremble cette fois et pleurs. Père serre les poings si fort que du sang coule de ses paumes. Hitomi cette fois sanglote, tremblante et horrifiée.

\- Tu ne pourras… pas encore… les utilisés… Mais… un jour… Ils te seront utiles… Crois-moi…

\- Kazuto Nii-san, s'il te plait…

Je sens les larmes couler à flots de mon visage et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas crier alors qu'il met de force les yeux arrachés dans mes mains.

\- Père… Je suis… désolé de ne pas avoir… été un héritier convenable… Je vous ai causé… du soucis…

\- Tu n'étais pas un simple héritier. Plus important encore tu es mon fils, Kazuto.

Mon frère sourit, le sang formant comme des larmes carmines sur ses joues pâles.

\- Izuna… Je n'ai pas été ton… grand frère longtemps…

\- A… Aniki…

\- J'espère juste que… Tu te souviendras un peu de moi…

Izuna a semblé ébranlé par cette phrase.

\- Dites à Rei… et Katsuki… que je suis dé… désolé pour… les avoir menés à ça…

\- Arrête de t'excuser, tu n'y es pour rien, dit Oto-san.

Kazuto rît un peu.

\- Ne le dites… pas à Ayano… mais je… je voulais… lui demander… de m'épouser… Je ne v… veux pas… lui causer des s… souffrances… inutiles…

Il halète. Puis sourit doucement.

\- Je vous… aime vous… savez… ?

Puis sa poitrine cesse de bouger.

Il a un léger sourire sur son visage blanc strié de rouge sanglant.

Les larmes coulent librement sur mes joues.

J'ai échoué.

…

Le corps de Kazuto est brûlé le lendemain.

Beaucoup de membres du Clan sont présent. Les anciens du conseil, les femmes, des enfants et les ninjas. Même les membres blessés de son équipe ont fait le déplacement pour lui rendre hommage. Ayano pleure. Rei se tient droit et digne, du moins autant que possible avec ses traits tendus par le chagrin et son bras cassé. Katsuki pleurs sans retenue, tenant déjà difficilement debout à cause de ses blessures causées par les armes de jets. Oto-san semble froid, mais son visage crispé laisse voir sa profonde souffrance. Izuna est serré contre moi et pleurs aussi, son visage caché dans mon kimono. Quant à moi, je sais que mes yeux sont rouges mais plus une larme ne tombe. Le visage vide, je regarde les flammes dévorées le corps de mon grand frère, d'un bras, je rassure mon jeune frère et de l'autre je sers fort contre moi le bocal où se trouve, plongés dans un liquide de conservation, les yeux que Kazuto m'a confié.

Ma famille est une nouvelle fois ravagée par le chagrin et la perte. Et je n'ai rien pût faire pour l'en protéger. Je n'ai pas pu protéger Kazuto. Pire, je n'avais rien fait pour le sauver. Je me suis entraînée, mais pas assez. Je n'étais pas assez forte, je n'ai pas insisté pour aller sur le champ de bataille avant mes huit ans, faisant donc que je ne pouvais même pas être présente.

C'est ma faute.

…

Quelques jours plus tard, notre maison était devenue plus sombre sans la présence rassurante de mon frère aîné. Nous nous parlions à peine et chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Les garçons cette fois m'aidaient dans les tâches ménagères, étant blessés. Ce jour-là j'étais en train de faire la vaisselle, tandis que Katsuki l'essuyait et que Rei la rangeait. Un lourd silence planait au-dessus de nous avant qu'il ne soit brisé par une phrase qui nous figea tous.

\- S'était un Senju.

Katsuki avait craché cela comme si s'était la pire insulte au monde. Non… pire que cela, il prononçait le nom du clan rival au notre avec une telle haine que cela m'a choqué. Je ne pensais pas que Katsuki pouvait détenir un tel sentiment en lui.

\- Ce bâtard… L'un des Senju présent avait tué Hisashi.

Hisashi… C'était un jeune ninja de quatorze ans, les cheveux châtain foncé, les traits fins comme presque tout les Uchiwa, quelqu'un d'enthousiaste et optimiste mais sachant rester calme lorsque la situation l'exigeait il n'hésitait pas non plus à tuer si c'est pour le Clan. Un ninja très doué, qui a su s'imposer dans une relation rivale/amicale avec Kazuto. Il est mort pendant la mission qui a blessé à mort notre frère.

Katsuki poursuivit son récit, son visage devenant de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure.

\- … Kazuto ne l'a pas supporté. Je… Je l'ai vu se précipiter pour tuer son assassin… Mais un sale môme des Senju l'a remarqué. Il a tiré son katana et…

Il s'interrompit. Mais nous avions comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Soudain, Katsuki eu un air coupable.

\- C'est ma faute, dit-il. Je n'ai rien fait alors que j'ai vu toute la scène.

\- Non, c'est de la mienne, contredit Rei.

Son visage était crispé et il avait les yeux tournés vers le sol.

\- Tu as peut-être vu ce qui s'était passé, mais tu étais à l'autre bout de la bataille, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Alors que moi, j'étais plus proche et je n'ai pas vu quand il avait besoin de mon aide !

Cette fois il était au bord des larmes. Lui, qui est quelqu'un de sarcastique, taquin et froid, était cette fois trop touché pour cacher ses émotions.

Je me mords la lèvre.

\- C'est… C'est ma faute aussi. J'ai juré de vous protéger et d'assurer votre bonheur… et je n'y suis pas arrivée.

\- Madara, tu n'étais pas là, tenta de me rassurer Katsuki.

\- Justement ! Si je n'étais pas une fille, personne n'aurait remis en question ma présence dans les combats, j'aurais été sur le champ de bataille avec vous plus tôt ! J'aurais pu sauver Kazuto !

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, intervint Rei.

Ils me regardent avec tristesse, et je me rends compte à quel point cet événement leur a coûté aussi. J'ai… enfin, j'avais trois grands frères. J'en ai encore deux. Mais Rei et Katsuki ont perdu leur seul frère aîné. Leur protecteur. Ils l'ont vu se faire tuer sans pouvoir rien faire, comme moi, Izuna et Oto-san n'avons puent qu'assister, impuissants, à l'agonie de Kazuto. J'étais une fichue égocentrique.

Nous nous sentions tous coupable. Nous avions besoin d'un responsable pour nous détourner de cet horrible sentiment de culpabilité. Le Clan Senju. Son assassin était un Senju.

Je ne m'empêcher de les haïr. J'aimerais croiser le meurtrier de Kazuto pour lui tordre le cou, lui briser les os, le brûler vif, l'égorger, l'éviscérer ! Mon cœur me fait tellement mal, jamais plus je ne reverrais mon grand frère franchir les portes de la maison en riant, jamais plus il ne nous taquinera, jamais plus il ne viendra me voir pour m'entraîner au Kenjutsu, plus jamais il ne menacera à mort les garçons s'approchant de moi, plus jamais je ne le verrais rougir devant Ayano, jamais plus je ne le verrais s'amuser et rire avec Hisashi, jamais nous n'assisterons à son mariage avec la femme dont il était tombé amoureux… Jamais mon frère ne reviendra.

Je sens à nouveau une puissante énergie envahir mes veines, j'ai du mal à réfléchir et je veux juste _tuer, tuer,_ _ **tuer**_ , faire couler le sang de ceux qui s'en prennent aux miens ! Plus jamais, _plus jamais_ ! Je ne veux plus _jamais_ perdre quelqu'un !

Soudain, je me rappelle de l'expression sur son visage lorsqu'il est mort. Il souriait. Il avait dit qu'il nous aimait.

Ma rage se calme d'un coup, et alors je pleure. Il ne restait que la douleur de la perte et de l'absence. Un grand vide qui ne serait jamais vraiment comblé.

Je le sais, maintenant.

C'est cela la malédiction des Uchiwa. L'amour que nous éprouvons pour nos proches est solide et puissant, le lien unissant chaque membre du Clan envers les autres est quelque chose d'unique au monde et que personne d'autre ne saurait égaler. Mais, en contrepartie, si ce lien est détruit, si une personne dont on se soucis meurt, nous avons l'impression de perdre à jamais une partie de nous-même et que notre âme est coupée au couteau pour accompagner le défunt dans la mort. Et, si la personne n'est pas morte mais que ce lien est menacé, notre instinct est de le protéger, peut importe comment ou de quoi, sauvage et puissant, dans les deux cas, nous pourrions commettre l'irréparable… Comme je l'ai fait quand Okaa-san est morte.

J'ai tué.

C'est maintenant que je le réalise vraiment. Je n'ai eu aucun contrôle sur moi-même lorsque j'ai tué ce Hyuuga. Je l'ai tué, j'ai forcé sa vie à s'achever ici. Ce n'était qu'un jeune adolescent, pas plus vieux que Rei ou Katsuki. Et j'ai continué à vivre ma vie comme si de rien n'étais.

Qu'ai-je fait ? Je suis aller contre ma morale, j'ai tué quelqu'un !

 _Pire_ , je ne l'avais même pas compris jusque-là !

Je suis sur le point d'hyperventilé, lorsque des bras m'entourent. C'était Katsuki et même Rei se joint à nous et nous sert.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Madi-chan, tu peux pleurer, nous le dirons à personne, dit doucement Katsuki, bien que je sentisse ses propres larmes coulées sur son visage et mouiller mes cheveux.

\- Et nous ne laisserons personne te faire du mal… Ni à Izuna ou Oto-san, rajouta Rei.

Alors je pleure, Katsuki pleurs, et Rei lui aussi laisse libre court à sa tristesse. Je pleure pour Kazuto, pour Ayano, pour Hisashi, pour Okaa-san, pour Izuna qui à assister à la mort de notre mère, pour mes frères, pour Oto-san, pour mon innocence volée, pour la vie du Hyuuga, pour ma malchance dans cette vie, à cause de la guerre des Clans qui s'acharne à détruire des familles et pour tous ce que nous devrons endurer par la suite.

Bien que je ressente toujours une certaine colère et de la haine envers tout ça, j'éprouve surtout une incommensurable tristesse.

Je sens, au fond de moi, que c'est la fin d'une ère.

Mais d'une certaine manière, cela signifie que c'est aussi le début d'une nouvelle, non ?

* * *

 **N/A:** Pas taper, pas taper, pas taper... Je sais que vous devez me détester pour avoir tuer Kazuto... C'était les besoins de l'histoire.

Et oui, Madi-chan a mit un bon moment avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Vous connaissez les troubles du stress post-traumatique? Bah notre petite Madi-chan est en plein dedans. Elle a tuée pour la première fois et a vus mourir sa mère; elle a donc refouler tout ça après avoir péter un câble. La mort de Kazuto a réveillé ce trauma par le sentiment d'impuissance que cela a provoqué, raison pour laquelle elle se lâche maintenant.

Sinon, reviews?


	7. Chapter 6

**N/A:** Yosh! Comme vous le voyez, j'ai poster deux chapitre à suivre! C'est un cadeau pour me faire pardonner!

J'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

Au fait:

Naruto ne m'appartiens toujours pas... Snif... Sinon Itachi et Shisui seraient toujours en vie et auraient donné un coup de pied au cul de tout le monde, Sasuke serait engueulé par ses parents et son frangin, Naruto aurait suivit des cours de rattrapages depuis longtemps, Hinata serait moins timide, Sakura n'aurait JAMAIS été une fan girl... Et j'en passe.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Commencement

Je cours pendant un long moment, cherchant une équipe d'éclaireur Uchiwa et de quelques membres d'un clan allié, le Clan Hagoromo. L'équipe s'est aventurée trop loin dans le territoire Senju. Ils doivent revenir à la base rapidement, car nous essuyons une attaque des Nara, mais le chemin emprunté par l'équipe va vraiment loin. Comme je suis plutôt proche géographiquement de l'équipe de Eien (j'étais moi-même en mission), j'ai choisi de suivre cette piste pour obtenir des renforts, je fais confiance à Izuna pour gérer la situation jusqu'à mon retour, mais je suis partie sans en avoir l'autorisation, poussée par un instinct venu de je ne sais où.

Je retrouve finalement la trace de l'équipe, ressentant leur chakra. Mais, avec un peu plus de concentration, je perçois aussi des chakras inconnus. Sont-ils attaqués ? Je dois faire vite.

La forêt est dense et les risques d'embuscades sont nombreux. Mes sens sont en alerte maximal. J'entend des bruits de batailles, des armes blanches s'entrechoquant et des techniques Katon (au vus de l'odeur de brûler), Suiton et Doton (les ninjas ont une horrible habitude : celle de hurler le nom de leurs techniques, malgré le temps je ne comprends toujours pas _pourquoi_ ) sont utilisées. Alors que j'arrive devant le lieu du combat, je cache mon chakra, observant la situation.

Les Uchiwa et les Hagoromo semblent avoir l'avantage. Ils sont cinq contre cinq, mais alors que ceux de mon Clan et nos alliés sont des adultes, leurs adversaires ne sont que des enfants. Le plus âgé ne doit pas avoir plus de dix ans et le plus jeune peut-être sept ans. D'ailleurs… Oh ? Mais c'est l'un des frères de Hashirama non ? Kawarama je crois… Il est mort le jour de la rencontre entre mon autre moi et le Hashirama de cet autre univers. Ou du moins ils ont retrouvé son corps après cette rencontre. Cela signifie que je vais devoir retrouver cette rivière et y faire cette rencontre fatidique dès aujourd'hui.

Je repense à la liste que j'avais faite, il y a de cela presque trois ans. Je devrais le sauver, afin d'éviter peut-être que Tobirama devienne un abruti raciste et aussi pour me dire que j'aurais fait une bonne action ? Mais comment le faire sans en avoir l'air… ? Ah. Je crois savoir.

Je bondis hors de la forêt et me poste près de Eien Uchiwa, le chef d'équipe. Eien fronça les sourcils et alors qu'il repoussait l'assaut d'un Senju de dix ans, il commença :

\- Hime-sama ! Que faites-vous ici ? Vous devriez être…

\- Nous devons partir immédiatement ! Dis-je autoritairement.

Il fût surpris par ce ton.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, tous les Uchiwa doivent retournés d'urgence à la base, murmurais-je, pour qu'aucun de nos ennemis ne puisse nous entendre.

Mon ton urgent sembla le convaincre et, repoussant d'une technique Raiton une attaque Doton de son adversaire, il cria :

\- Repli !

Les Uchiwa du groupe (soit trois personne sans me compter) obéir immédiatement et nous partîmes dans les bois en sautant de branches en branches les deux Hagoromo hésitèrent un instant, mais Kawarama leur donnant du fil à retordre et étant cette fois en infériorité numérique, ils partirent eux aussi, retournant à leur propre Clan.

Bon, au moins voilà une vie d'épargnée.

…

\- Non mais tu as quoi dans la tête ?! Tu es complètement inconsciente ! Toute seule en plus ! Et si quelque chose t'était arrivé ? Et si tu avais été blessé ou pire ?! Criait Izuna.

L'équipe de Eien et moi étions rentrés sains et sauf à la base. Il n'y avait pas eu de morts pendant l'attaque Nara, à notre grand soulagement. Les Nara avaient des membres très intelligents (au point où beaucoup soupçonnent une sorte de Kekkei Genkai) et couplés avec leurs techniques d'ombres, ils étaient des adversaires plutôt dangereux, bien que moins dangereux que le Clan Senju. Ils ne s'étaient jamais officiellement alliés avec le Clan rival au notre, contrairement aux Sarutobi et aux Uzumaki, mais ils étaient tout de même relativement proches.

En attendant, moi je me fais remonter les bretelles par mon adorable petit frère qui est très énervé que je me sois mise en danger inutilement. Ma seule consolation, c'est que Oto-san, Rei et Katsuki sont encore à l'extérieur, sinon je crois bien que mes oreilles n'auraient pas résistées.

\- Izuna… Je savais que nous étions attaqués… Et je pensais que ce serait mieux si nous avions le plus de renforts possibles, tentais-je de le calmer.

\- Nous nous sommes bien débrouillés sans ! Cela valait la peine que tu te mettes en danger ?

\- Comment voulais-tu que je sache que vous n'aviez pas besoin de renforts ?! De plus il ne m'est rien arrivé !

\- Mais ça aurait pu Madara-Nee-san ! Tu crois que j'aurais fait comment si…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais je devinais sans peine ce qu'il voulait dire. Bien qu'il fût très jeune à l'époque, il se souvenait encore bien de Kazuto et de sa mort. Je lui ai fait peur.

\- Désolé, Izuna. Je serais plus prudente la prochaine fois.

Izuna sourit avec air légèrement sarcastique.

\- La prochaine fois hein ?

Je prends un air dégagé. Heureusement, avant que mon frère n'ait le temps de rajouter quelque chose, un membre du Clan s'approche pour me demander la marche à suivre, vus que mon père est absent et que je suis officiellement l'Héritière, c'est moi qui doit gérer les crises.

L'attaque des Nara n'a certes pas fait de victimes trop graves (des blessés légers pour la plupart) mais les dégâts matériels sont nombreux. C'était peut-être leur but premier. Ils ont attaqué d'abord frontalement, Izuna, voyant que c'était le Clan Nara et se doutant qu'ils avaient un plan derrière la tête, a fait déplacer les femmes et les enfants dans l'une de nos planques secrètes et a fait fouiller les réserves par des ninjas spécialistes des sceaux tout en faisant sortir les réserves de médicaments et d'armes. Et il a eu raison, car des sceaux explosifs ont fait sauter une partie de l'aile droite de la réserve, où se situent certains de nos médicaments ainsi qu'une réserve de produit du quotidien, comme des produits de toilettes, des tissus, certains aliments, ne nous laissant que du riz et nos animaux d'élevage.

Pourquoi ont-ils choisi cela en particulier ? Certes, les médicaments sont parfois difficiles à obtenir à cette époque troublée, mais pas impossible, surtout pour un Clan aussi puissant et riche (par rapport aux autres shinobis, cela s'entend) que celui des Uchiwa. La logique aurait voulu de plus que les Nara volent au lieu de détruire ces médicaments… Alors pourquoi ?

Peut-être ne pouvaient-ils pas nous voler ces médicaments ? De plus leur attaque avait en partie échouée, puisque nous avons pu sortir environ 85% des médicaments avant que les explosions commencent. Mais, d'après le constat des Uchiwa spécialistes des sceaux, seuls des zones en particulier ont été touchées les remèdes contre certaines maladies notamment.

Dans une réserve d'un autre clan, personne ne saurait sans doute ce qu'il y avait dans telle ou telle partie de la réserve de manière précise, mais nous, Uchiwa, avions un grand sens de l'organisation. C'était bien la raison d'ailleurs qui a fait que le Clan est survécu aussi longtemps pratiquement sans jamais d'alliés, contrairement aux Senju qui ont des liens solides avec plusieurs clans…

Mais je m'égare.

De plus, si pour les réserves de nourriture, c'est logique, ce ne l'es pas forcément pour les produits ménagers. Pourquoi ont-ils visé cela ? Espéraient-ils qu'on pleurnicherais pour des rouleaux de PQ ? Quoique… outre le fait que le PQ n'existait pas à notre époque, les Uchiwa sont des divas adorant leur confort (je suis presque entièrement sûr que quelques – uns de nos ancêtres devaient être des bakeneko ou des nekomata). Peut-être qu'ils seraient près, effectivement, à partir en guerre pour venger nos rouleaux de PQ.

HURM ! Je vais très, très loin là. Ce doit être la future rencontre fatale qui doit me stresser.

Je me tourne vers Izuna.

\- Demandes à Hitomi de faire une analyse de l'eau, et de nos réserves de nourriture, il pourrait y avoir un risque d'empoisonnement ou de contagion.

\- Aye, Nee-san, répondit mon petit frère avec sérieux.

\- Fais aussi envoyer des ninjas acheter ou voler les médicaments et vaccins nous manquant, au cas où.

\- D'accord, fait-il en partant accomplir les ordres.

\- Chikao, appelais-je une fois mon petit et adorable frère hors de vue.

Un shinobi de trente ans, aux cheveux châtains et au visage dur s'approcha de moi.

\- Je veux que tu fasses appelles à nos espions pour vérifier si les Nara ont de nouveaux alliés omit les Yamanaka et les Akimichi.

\- Oui, Hime-sama.

\- Ah, et… Dis à Izuna, mon père et mes frères que je vais faire une ronde pour vérifier si aucun ennemi ne se trouve à proximité du cours de la rivière et des puits.

\- Bien.

Il part en courant. Il est vrai que nous devons nous dépêcher.

…

Cela fait maintenant une petite heure que je marche, mes sharingan activés et mes sens en alerte. Finalement, lorsque j'arrive près de la rivière Naka, je scelle mes armes et mon armure dans un rouleau que je cache dans l'une de mes manches. Je ne ressens aucun chakra dans les environs… à part celui d'un jeune enfant qui est encore à peu près à dix minutes d'ici. Non menaçant. Et je pense savoir qui cela peut-être.

Devant la berge, je décide de m'allonger dans l'herbe, juste avant les galets, réfléchissant aux derniers évènements qui sont venus jusqu'ici.

La situation avec les Nara m'inquiète. Ils ne font jamais rien au hasard, ils doivent donc avoir un plan. J'ai pensé à une contagion par l'eau, mais il est fort probable qu'ils aient des alliés leurs permettant d'éviter de faire quelque chose d'aussi évident que d'empoisonner notre eau et nos réserves.

Je ferme les yeux, profitant du soleil sur mon visage.

Et puis, les réserves de produits ménagers. C'est étrange, tout de même, comme cible. Qu'est-ce qu'on trouve dedans déjà ? Des produits de toilettes, de beauté, de soins, des tissus pour les vêtements, les draps, de l'encens, des moustiquaires…

… Attendez, _« moustiques »_ ?

Les Nara sont très doués dans les domaines de la stratégie, le travail d'espionnage, mais aussi la médecine. Or qui dit médecine, dit aussi maladie. Et s'ils avaient obtenus de l'aide d'un clan pouvant devenir des vecteurs de maladies, tandis qu'eux s'occupaient de faire en sortes que nous serions au maximum exposé à cette maladie particulière, avec la nourriture (les porcs sont souvent des vecteurs) et en nous mettant des bâtons dans les roues pour obtenir les remèdes ?

Il faudrait que j'aie les résultats de l'analyse de Hitomi, ainsi que les rapports de nos espions, mais je pense être sur la bonne piste.

Il y eu un bruissement.

Je me relève immédiatement.

\- Qui est là ? Grondais-je.

Un autre bruissement. Je prends un galet et le jette sur la source du bruit.

\- AÏE ! S'exclama douloureusement une voix enfantine, mais indéniablement masculine.

Je cligne des yeux et regarde avec un étonnement feint un garçon d'à peu près mon âge, aux cheveux châtains et à la coupe ridicule, aux yeux miels et à la peau bronzée.

J'ai envie de l'embêter.

\- Oh ? Une espèce de singe inconnue, intéressant, dis-je.

Le garçon me regarde, choqué. Puis se met à déprimer.

\- Je ne suis pas un singe, mais je suppose que je ressemble à un idiot…

Wooh, ses phases de dépressions sont aussi étranges que celles de l'autre Hashirama.

\- Heu, ça va ? Tu sais, je plaisantais, c'est tout, fis-je.

\- …Je ne savais pas… que tu souffrais de si terrible problèmes de vue…

… je comprend mieux pourquoi mon autre moi voulait le tuer.

\- Enfoiré ! Je n'ai pas de problèmes de vue ! C'était une taquinerie !

Cela sembla déprimer encore davantage Hashirama.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un sens de l'humour aussi atroce…

JE VAIS LE TUER !

Puis avant que je ne me jette sur lui pour l'étrangler, il se releva brusquement en souriant.

\- Enfin je sais en tout cas que je fais de meilleures blagues que toi !

\- Si ta définition de la blague consiste à feindre la déprime pour balancer des bêtises, sache que cela ne fait rire que toi, répliquai-je.

Il recommença à déprimer.

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai contrariée… Tu peux me jeter dans la rivière si tu veux…

\- Oye, arrête de déprimer tous le temps, soupirai-je.

\- … J'espère juste que j'atteindrais _l'autre rive_ …

Je me fige avant de le regarder avec incrédulité, remarquant cette fois qu'il arborait un sourire narquois.

\- … C'est quoi le rapport entre l'autre rive et ce dont on parlait ? demandai-je.

Cette fois, le châtain me regarda avec surprise.

\- Q-Quoi ? Tu ne… ?

Je cligne des yeux quand il s'interrompt alors que ses yeux semblent briller d'une lueur particulière.

Je recule.

Il le remarque et fait de grands gestes nerveux dans ma direction.

\- Pas d'inquiétude ! C'est juste que je pensais que c'était… évident ?

Ouais, bah certaines choses ne sont pas évidentes pour des personnes saines d'esprits.

Mon regard doit avoir transmit ce que je voulais dire, parce qu'il dit rapidement :

\- … C'est que je suis pas sûre que tu serais capable de me lancer jusqu'à l'autre rive…

Non mais il m'insulte là !

\- Tu dis que je suis une femme faible ?!

\- N-Non ! Je ne dirais jamais que tu es une fille… ! dit-il, paniqué.

Mon visage se crispe. Je porte un yukata bleu simple et mes cheveux longs sont attachés en queue de cheval. Je pense que mes traits sont assez féminins aussi. Alors pourquoi… ?

\- …Oye, comment tu t'appelles ? demandai-je.

\- Hashirama, je ne peux pas te dire mon nom de famille, fit-il en souriant, semblant fier de sa présentation faussement mystérieuse.

\- Parfais. Je m'appelle Madara. Alors Hashirama, écoute bien et suis mon conseil. Saches que tu as besoin de consulter un médecin de toute urgence.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il semble que tu ne sais pas différencier un mec d'une fille, Hashibaka.

Il cligne des yeux.

\- Attends… tu veux dire… que tu es une fille ?

Je croise les bras et le regarde d'un air hautain.

\- Oui. Et la fille est capable de te botter le cul jusque sur la lune si tu l'emmerde.

BAM !

…

Oh.

J'aurais peut-être dû être plus gentille et moins sarcastique. Maintenant, j'ai un idiot sur les bras.

Parce que oui, le grand Hashirama, le futur Hokage, Le futur Dieu des Shinobis… c'est évanoui comme une merde s'écrase sur le sol.

Tch.

Tous des idiots.

* * *

 **N/A:** Oui, Hashirama est toujours aussi idiot. Même pas capable de différencier un mec d'une fille. N'oubliez pas qu'en plus, il est sensé être la - réincarnation? Transmigration? - de Naruto et que ce dernier a fait l'erreur avec Haku. Décidément, Ashura/Hashirama/Naruto cumule!

N'oubliez pas de poster des reviews s'ils vous plait! Je les aime, ça m'encourage et en plus je sais si j'ai fait des erreurs ou conneries! (bien que certaines, j'ai beau les corriger des centaines de fois, y a des trucs qui vont pas comme un bout de phrase qui disparaît, d'autres qui se répètes plusieurs fois... c'est un bug ou quoi?)

Bref, à la prochaine!


	8. Omake

**N/A:** Bonsoir ! J'ai décidé de publier ce Omake histoire de remercier tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, la suive ou même l'ont misent en favorite, ainsi que ceux qui ont posté des reviews.

Merci encore !

* * *

 **Bonus :**

Interview

 **Lia** : Bonjour et merci d'assister au premier bonus de la série _« Je suis Madara et une femme »_ ! Pour cette émission spéciale, je serais assistée par ma meilleure collègue de dél… hum, je veux dire de travail. Et accessoirement ma meilleure amie, j'ai nommé : Arya !

 **Arya** : Yo. C'est un plaisir d'être ici.

 **Lia** : A voir ta tête on pourrait en douter.

 **Arya** : C'est parce que je déprime toujours pour la mort de Kazuto.

 _La fille aux cheveux blancs soupire avec tristesse, les larmes aux yeux._

 **Lia** : Eh bien alors tu seras ravie puisqu'il s'agit de notre premier invité spécial : faites un chaleureux accueil à Uchiha Kazuto !

 _*applaudissements*_

 _Kazuto entre sur le plateau, une auréole sur le dessus de sa tête. Il sourit doucement en saluant les spectateurs._

 **Lia** : Qui fait les commentaires ?

 **Arya** : Si je le savais je lui aurais déjà arraché la tête pour avoir dit que j'avais « les larmes aux yeux ». D'où j'ai pleuré ? T'es qui co*** ?!

 **Lia** : Pas de vulgarité devant les enfants.

 **Kazuto** : J'espère que cela ne me vise pas ?

 **Lia** : _*sueurs froides*_ Bien sûr que non. Je n'oserais jamais.

 **Kazuto** : Donc tu n'as absolument pas osé me tuer ?

 _Le public ainsi qu'Arya hochèrent gravement de la tête tandis que Lia baissa la tête de honte._

 **Lia** : Quoi ? Mais non, je n'ai jamais eu honte de ce genre de chose dans ma vie, alors ça ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui ! Qui fait les commentaires ?

 **Arya** : Ne détourne pas la conversation. Alors comme ça tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir tué Kazuto ? Espèce de monstre !

 **Lia** : Les besoins de l'histoire.

 **Kazuto** : Et la vraie raison ?

 **Lia** : … Restriction budgétaire.

 _Spectateurs : OOOUUUUUUUUUH !_

 **Arya** : Mais qu'est-ce que la restriction budgétaire vient faire là ?

 _Cependant personne ne l'écoute_ (Comment ça on ne m'écoute pas ?!) _alors que Kazuto reste sous le choc_ (Non ça va je vais bien) _et que Lia lance un regard noir à la foule_ (ça c'est vrai).

 **Lia** : ROOOH ! Ça va ! C'est la crise et en prime c'est Kishimoto qui l'a tué en premier ! Moi je n'ai fait que le faire connaître ! Parce que franchement, qui pourrait dire qui et comment s'appelaient les frères de Madara mis à part Izuna ? D'ailleurs ce n'est pas une preuve de favoritisme ça ? Parce que les frères d'Hashirama, les fans savent combien ils étaient et comment ils se nommaient. Mais ceux de Madara ? Rien à foutre. C'est assez injuste.

 **Kazuto** : Pas faux. Pourtant, les Uchiha sont tellement plus intéressants !

 **Lia** : Cela me fait penser que nous n'étions pas là pour mon jugement, mais pour une interview. On reprend ?

 **Arya** : … Ah, j'avais complètement oublié.

 _*Rires dans la foule*_

 **Lia** : Heu… Kazuto, étiez-vous vraiment heureux de refiler… je veux dire céder le rôle d'Héritier de Chef de Clan à votre jeune sœur Madara ?

 **Kazuto** _*sourit*_ : La meilleure idée de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais aimé diriger voyez-vous, je préférais largement me faire soigner par mon infirmière attitrée _*pense à Ayano*._

 **Arya** : Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait si vous n'aviez jamais été poussé à devenir l'Héritier de votre Clan ?

 **Kazuto** : Je serais devenu guérisseur. J'ai toujours aimé prendre soin des autres et les aider. J'aidais souvent ma mère à soigner ses patients avant que Madara ne naisse et que mon entraînement s'intensifie.

 **Lia** : Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait de quitter si brutalement votre famille ?

 **Kazuto** _*prend un air attristé*_ : C'est douloureux. J'aurais eu tellement de choses à leur dire.

 **Arya** : Si vous vous voulez, vous pouvez le faire sur ce plateau.

 **Kazuto** : Ils pourront recevoir mon message ?

 **Lia** : Nan, notre chaine ne passe pas dans le monde mortel des nations élémentaires. Cependant, dès qu'ils mourront, ils pourront voir notre émission !

 **Kazuto** : … Ah.

 **Arya** : Alors, vous leur diriez quoi ?

 **Kazuto** : Ben… Que je les aime. J'espère que Katsuki surpassera sa haine, parce que sinon ça lui pourrira la vie. Mais alors vraiment. Si bien entendu ça ne le fait pas tuer : un shinobi se laissant guider par la haine finie toujours par partir tragiquement, douloureusement et tôt.

A Rei je lui dirais de ne pas devenir paranoïaque, que s'en faire pour le reste de la famille ne doit pas non plus lui causer une syncope. Et de s'ouvrir aux autres, sinon il ne trouvera jamais de petite amie !

A Madara : qu'elle prenne soin du Clan, de nos frères et de père, mais aussi et surtout d'elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me rejoigne prématurément pour cause de surmenage.

A Izuna… Qu'il ne se fasse pas chopper lorsqu'il réduira en cendre les prétendants de notre sœur. Sinon qu'il demande l'aide de Rei et Katsuki. Je leur ai appris à cacher les corps.

 **Lia** : … Heu… Très bien. Passons au suivant !

 _Elle se tourne vers le public alors que parviennent à leurs oreilles le roulement des tambours._

 **Lia** : Applaudissez pour Tsunade !

 _Une femme aux cheveux blonds attachés en deux couettes basses et à la poitrine imposante arrive soudainement sur le plateau._

 **Arya** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle pas censée ne pas être encore née ?

 **Lia** : Ben en fait vus que Madara est une femme dans la Fan Fiction, c'est déjà un monde parallèle à celui de Naruto-canon.

 **Arya** : … Ah. C'est vrai que c'est simple comme explication, que suis-je bête ! _*ironise*_

 **Lia** : C'est bien que tu le sache.

 _*Rires dans la foule*_

 **Arya** : C'était de l'ironie !

 **Lia** : Je sais, mais il faut bien qu'on fasse les clowns si on veut plus d'audimat.

 **Tsunade** : Vous êtes tous aussi débiles les uns que les autres.

 _*Encore des rires dans la foule*_

 **Lia** : … Je pense que je vais passer outre cette insulte et en finir avec ça parce que vous me filer la migraine.

 **Tsunade** : T'as qu'à apprendre l'iryo ninjutsu.

 **Arya** : Votre iryo ninjutsu, il peut aussi aider à faire passer les migraines après une cuite ?

 **Lia** : *suspicieuse* Pourquoi ça t'intéresse Arya ? Parce que tu n'as jamais exprimé ton désir pour devenir médecin…

 **Arya** : Bah à ton avis ? Si j'ai des bouteilles de vodka chez moi, c'est pas pour décorer !

 _*Rires*_

 **Lia** : Tu ne vas pas apprendre le ninjutsu JUSTE pour faire passer une cuite quand même !

 **Arya** : Ben pourquoi pas ?

 _*Rires*_

 **Tsunade** : De toute façon ce n'est pas possible parce qu'à ce moment-là, on est incapable de maintenir le bon flux de chakra. Tu risquerais de te griller le cerveau si tu tentes.

 **Arya** : Ça signifierait qu'Hashirama aurait déjà essayé ?

 _*Hurlements de rires*_

 **Tsunade** : Je n'en sais rien et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir.

 **Lia** : D'ailleurs, que pensez-vous du fait que votre grand-père est confondu Madara avec un mec ?

 **Tsunade** : J'ai honte. Mais alors vraiment honte.

 **Lia & Arya** : … Oh.

 **Tsunade** : Au moins je comprends mieux pourquoi Naruto – l'héritier de la volonté d'Ashura et celle de Jii-chan – a aussi des problèmes pour identifier le sexe des autres.

 **Arya** : C'est vrai que ça explique des choses…

 **Lia** : La faute à Ashura du coup ?

 **Arya** : Je sais que cet idiot pensait que son frère aîné – je parle de son seul frère humain, Indra, pas des Bijuu ! – était une fille jusqu'à ses 13 ans.

 _Le public ainsi que Lia et Tsunade regardèrent d'un air incrédule Arya, qui arborait un air fier pour avoir ainsi fait sensation._

 **Arya** : Ta gueule le commentateur !

 **Kazuto** : Langage !

 **Arya** : Oh pardon.

 **Lia** : Comment ça se fait que tu t'excuses alors que quand c'est d'autres personnes tu n'en a rien à faire ?

 **Arya** : Bah parce que je l'aime bien.

 **Lia** : Et moi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

 **Arya** : Si mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais m'excuser lorsque je jure !

 _Lia laisse sa tête tomber sur la table en gémissant sourdement, exaspérée par son amie._

 **Lia** : Oh, tais-toi le commentateur !

 **Tsunade** : Moi ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir comment elle a su pour Ashura ?

 **Lia** : C'est vrai ça, comment tu le sais ?

 _Arya penche la tête d'un côté tout en réfléchissant._

 **Arya** : J'ai demandé au seul membre de la famille Otsutsuki à ne pas être fou, ou stupide : Hamura.

 **Kazuto** : C'est qui celui-là ?

 **Tsunade** : Le frère jumeau du Rikudo Sennin et l'ancêtre des Hyuuga.

 **Lia** : Quand est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

 **Arya** : En allant acheter des produits ménagers. Il avait besoin d'une nouvelle caisse d'aspirateurs.

 **Kazuto** : Pourquoi avait-il besoin de toute une caisse d'aspirateurs ?

 **Arya** : Parce qu'il y a trop de poussière lunaire et qu'il est allergique à la poussière.

 **Kazuto** : De la poussière lunaire ?!

 **Arya** : Ben oui puisqu'il vit sur la lune.

 **Kazuto** : … Je ne veux pas casser le truc, mais ça ne devrait pas être impossible ?

 _Tous le monde cligne des yeux._

 **Jiraya** : Comment ça ?

 **Kazuto** : _*allait réponde quand il voit qui lui pose la question*_ Mais c'est qui celui-là ?

 _Tous se tourne vers l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui prend une pose ridicule…_

 **Jiraya** : Hey ! Ma pose n'est absolument pas ridicule ! Je suis le super Sannin, le Sage des Crapauds, le Super Pervers ! JIRAYAAAAAA ! _*ta dam ! *_

 **Lia** : Mais il fait quoi ici ? Qui l'a laissé entrer ?

 **Arya** : Je n'en sais rien mais je le claquerais pour cette connerie. Je n'aime pas les pervers.

 **Jiraya** : J'ai suivi Tsunade, je pensais qu'il y aurait des jolies filles ici, mais je dois dire que je suis déçu. Il n'y a que des gamines ou des mecs.

 **Lia & Arya** : _**Qui oses-tu traiter de gamines ?**_ _*voix d'Outre-Tombe*_

 _Jiraya, effrayé, glissa de la chaise sur laquelle il posait et s'écrasa au sol._

 **Jiraya** : C'est un mensonge ! Je suis bien trop classe pour ça !

 _« Un idiot » fut la penser générale._

 **Jiraya** : JE VAIS TE… !

 _Tsunade l'assomma alors pour se tourner avec curiosité vers Kazuto qui regarda la Godaïme Hokage avec méfiance._

 **Tsunade** : Alors comment ça ce n'est pas possible qu'un homme soit en train de vivre sur la lune ?

 **Kazuto** : Pour la raison qu'il n'y a pas d'atmosphère et donc d'oxygène.

 _Un ange passa. Puis Voldemort en tutu rose le suivit en lançant des cœurs en papier et des guirlandes de fleurs._

 **Lia** : _*pâlie*_ Voldemort en tutu rose ?

 **Arya** : C'est tout ce qui t'importe ? On apprend que toute l'histoire avec le clan Otsutsuki de la branche d'Hamura est une grande arnaque, et tu t'inquiètes de Voldemort en tutu rose ?

 **Lia** : C'est que l'image mentale est traumatisante. Ce serait comme… Comme Orochimaru sans nez et en tutu rose !

 _A ses mots, tous les ninjas qui le connaissaient pâlirent ou verdir._

 **Jiraya** : Je pense que je dois aller vomir !

 **Tsunade** : Moi aussi !

 _Les deux Sannin partirent en courant du plateau, vaincus par l'image mentale de leur coéquipier en tenue indécente et horrible._

 **Arya** : Ah ben bravo, maintenant on a plus d'invités !

 **Kazuto** : Si je suis toujours là.

 **Arya** : Ah oui pas faux.

 **Lia** : Maaa…. De toute manière il est temps d'arrêter.

 **Arya** : Quoi ? Mais je pensais qu'on devait aussi interviewer Shisui !

 **Lia** : J'ai reçu un SMS de sa part. Il ne peut pas venir aujourd'hui parce que Danzo l'a encore harcelé pour lui voler de nouveau ses yeux, sauf Shisui était en pleine réunion de famille et que Kagami était là…

 **Arya** : Aïe.

 **Lia** : Ouais du coup Kagami et Danzo s'engueule et Shisui essai de les empêcher de détruire le mobilier avec Itachi et Mikoto…

 **Kazuto** : Attendez, comment ça Danzo a voler les yeux de Shisui ?

 **Lia** : … Oups.

 _Kazuto quitta le plateau, furieux, et semblait déterminé à réduire un certain Shimura en terreau pour les bonzaïs du Shodaïme Hokage._

 **Arya** : Bon, bah je crois que l'au-delà sera débarrassé de Danzo pour toujours.

 **Lia** : Tant pis. Ou plutôt, tant mieux.

 **Arya** : J'espère qu'ils feront des photos.

 _Lia et Arya se tournèrent ensuite vers le public._

 **Lia** : Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! Pour savoir si Danzo va finir en cendre, postez 1 dans une review !

 **Arya** : Pour savoir ensuite quelles sont les plus grandes arnaques depuis celle de Hamura et de la Lune, tapez 2 !

 **Lia** : Pour notre prochaine émission nous discuterons du nouveau livre de la Magizoologue Luna Lovegood sur les Bijuu.

 _Et pour savoir si Lia devra payer les dégâts causés par Kazuto pour l'avoir prévenu tapez 3 !_

 **Lia** : Quoi ?! Mais non ! Je proteste ! Ce n'est pas ma faute quand même ! Qui est le commentateur bon sang ?!

 _Je suis Sai._

 **Arya** : … Sai… ?

 **Lia** : Pour changer de commentateur tapez 4 !

 _C'était un plaisir de vous montrer cette émission. Merci de nous suivre et aurevoir !_

 **Lia & Arya** : Postez des reviews !

 **Lia** : Et surtout n'oubliez pas : tapez 4 !

 **Arya** : Ouais ! J'en ai marre de ce commentateur !

* * *

 **N/A:** C'était le premier Omake. J'en ferais peut être d'autres… Je pense sérieusement à publier une étude sur les Bijuu. Luna dirait sans doute que les Bijuu les proies favorites des Joncheruines.

Reviews ?


	9. Chapter 7

**N/A:** Bonjour la compagnie! Pour certains, dont moi, c'est la reprise des cours.

Je suis désolée pour le retard. Des raisons personnelles font que je ne pouvais pas écrire avant un moment. Mais ça va mieux, alors profitez bien de ce chapitre! Je remercie toutes les personnes ayant laissez des reviews. Merci beaucoup!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Amitié

\- Mon petit frère à faillit mourir aujourd'hui, dis Hashirama.

Je prends un instant, fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'aimerais un jour vivre dans un monde en paix, continua mon ami, allongé dans l'herbe et couvert de sueur.

Je cligne des yeux et écarte mes longs cheveux de ma nuque humide. Après notre combat amical (je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que cet idiot ait fait match nul), nous nous sommes allongés à l'ombre d'un arbre pour nous reposer.

Après notre première rencontre, nous avions décidé d'un commun accord de nous retrouver aussi régulièrement que possible. On discutait de choses et d'autres, on se disputais, on s'entraînait. Il est même parvenu à me convaincre de tenter de faire des ricochets avec des pierres sur l'eau.

Ricochets auxquels je me suis entraînée, parce que je suis perfectionniste et que je n'aime pas être battue par un gamin. Surtout depuis que le dit-gamin c'est foutu de moi parce qu'il a découvert que je n'aime pas avoir quelqu'un dans le dos.

Mais c'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve à parler de cette notion vague dans ce monde violent qu'est la « paix ».

Je réfléchie à une réponse, puis dis avec une touche de cynisme :

\- On est des Shinobis. La mort nous guette à chaque instant.

Je me levais et prenais une pierre, la soupesant tout en regardant la rivière. Je poursuis :

\- Le seule moyen de mettre un terme à ces morts, ce serait d'aller voir l'ennemi avec franchise et de faire une alliance sincère. Mais ça n'arrivera jamais.

Je jette la pierre et la regarde ricocher sur l'eau.

\- Parce qu'on ne peut jamais savoir ce que les gens pensent réellement. Ils cachent parfois bien leur ressentiment.

Les yeux de mon ami semblent briller de nostalgie.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens ?

Je réponds :

\- J'en sais trop rien. Mais j'y réfléchis souvent. J'espère trouver comment faire, un jour.

La pierre est parvenue de l'autre côté.

…

Je rentre ce jour-là avec un sourire, sachant déjà que ce rêve d'enfant, semblant naïf et irréalisable, serait pourtant notre avenir. Ce village qui n'est pas encore né, Konoha, sera notre maison.

\- Madara-nee-san ! cris Izuna lorsque j'entre dans la maison.

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

\- Eh, Izuna, ça va ? Tu t'es bien entraîné ? Katsuki et toi n'avez pas fait de bêtises ?

Mon petit frère adoré roula des yeux.

\- Je n'ai plus 5 ans, Nee-san. Tu peux arrêter de me materner !

\- Tu seras toujours le petit bébé pleurnichard pour moi, le taquinais-je.

Il fit la moue.

\- Et Kagami-chan ? Il va bien ?

Izuna croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Kagami a fait sa sieste, puis il a mangé le goûter que tu as mit de côté pour lui. Mais Katsuki-nii-san fait la tête maintenant parce que lui n'en a pas. Rei-nii-san lui a rétorqué qu'il n'avait plus l'âge de bouder pour un goûter.

\- Ils se sont encore bagarrés, c'est ça ? gémissais-je.

Mon frère haussa des épaules, l'air malicieux.

\- Que veux-tu, Nee-san, se sont des gamins mal élevés !

\- Tu peux parler, Izu.

\- Toi aussi, Mada.

\- Ingrat, vas.

Il rit un instant, puis perd son sourire et dit d'une voix qui se voulait nonchalante :

\- Oto-san est encore sortit.

Je pince les lèvres.

\- … Je vois. Dit à Rei-nii de faire l'inventaire de nos ressources médicales, à Katsuki de poster des hommes près des entrées du composé, ainsi que près de la maison principale. Il vaut mieux nous protéger, au cas où. Je vais m'occuper du diner… Tu sais comment Oto-san est quand il revient du champ de bataille.

\- Très bien.

\- Et toi Otouto, tu es chargé de faire le bain de Kagami.

\- D'acc…. Quoi ?! Non !

\- Si. Et dès que le diner sera prêt, tu le lui donneras.

\- Mais… !

 _\- Izuna._

\- A mon ton, il sait que je suis sérieuse. Il ferme la bouche et fait la moue.

\- … Bien.

Il tourne les talons en boudant. Je me masse l'arête du nez en soupirant.

Ces dernières années, les combats ont augmenté de manière exponentielle, nous sommes pillés et nous pillons pour survivre, car les récoltes ont été mauvaises cette années. Les sècheresses autant que l'hiver rude ont détruit les plantations aux alentours, dont les nôtres. Nos hommes meurent déjà sur le champ de bataille, mais si en plus nous finissons par mourir de faim ?

Oto-san pense que piller les autres est notre seule chance de survie, mais cela fait également de nous une cible. Personne n'aime se faire piller après tout. Mais les nobles se sont fait calme cette année, alors il n'y a pas beaucoup de missions, donc nous avons moins de revenus. En fait, nos seuls revenus sont les pillages et nos secteurs civils, soit la fabrication de textiles, d'armes, de bijoux et de porcelaine. Malheureusement, la famine qui ravage le Pays du Feu ainsi que le danger que représentent actuellement les ninjas fait que ces secteurs d'activités sont sérieusement touchés. C'est la crise.

La peur du lendemain rend les gens plus agressifs. Les Uchiha ne font pas exception. Ils sont inquiets, et comme le font nos ancêtres depuis des siècles à chaque fois qu'une merde nous tombe dessus, ils blâment les Senju. Même pour la météo. D'où les pillages et les combats de plus en plus meurtriers.

Cela ne nous aide en rien, mais personne n'écoute.

Qu'ils sont chiants, franchement.

…

Quelques jours plus tard, je discute de cela avec Hashirama.

\- Il nous faut un projet d'avenir si on veut changer les choses, fit mon ami.

\- On va devoir acquérir de la puissance, alors. Les faibles ont beau gesticuler, personne ne les écoute, dis-je amèrement .

Je rajoute après un moment.

\- Enfin, il faut obtenir de la puissance autant physique, que psychique et politique. Si nous ne sommes pas assez fort, les membres de nos clans pourraient se révolter s'ils ne sont pas d'accord.

\- Si nous ne sommes pas assez malins, ou pas assez informé, on ne pourra rien faire de constructif en temps de paix. Et si nous n'avons pas d'alliés parmi les autres clans, nous serons écrasés, continua-t-il, semblant comprendre où je voulais en venir.

J'acquiesce.

Il fait un « hu-hum » pensif avant de se relever.

\- Tu as raison ! Si on maîtrise toutes sortes de techniques, tout en apprenant plus que ce qui est lié au combat, les adultes ne pourront plus faire mine d'ignorer notre avis.

\- Il faudra avant tout travailler nos point faibles. Heureusement, je n'en ai pas vraiment, pour ma part.

Hashirama rit.

\- Vraiment ? C'est génial, ça, dit-il d'un air narquois.

Je lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes, le faisant tomber avec un cris de douleur. Ou d'indignation, allez savoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je me suis absentée pour aller au petit coin, j'allais baisser mon pantalon lorsque je tends brusquement.

\- Hashirama, grondais-je.

Mon ami sort des buissons en riant.

\- Alors c'est vrai, tu ne supportes vraiment pas quand…

Je me tourne en souriant vers lui et il se raidit, sentant le danger. Il devint pâle et déglutit bruyamment.

Je susurrais :

\- Alors comme ça tu vas espionner les filles lorsqu'elles se soulagent ? Tss, tss… Quel pervers tu fais.

Il rougit puis pâlit à nouveau, transpirant. Et un peu paniqué.

\- N-Non ! Ce n'était pas mon intention ! Je voulais seulement faire une blague !

\- Fais tes prières, Hashirama, dis-je, mon aura noire s'épaississant.

\- HIIIIEEEEEEEE !

Je le poursuis en rugissant. Mais lorsqu'enfin je l'attrape, on tombe dans la rivière.

…

Le fait d'être tombée dans la rivière m'a poussé à rentrer tôt, aujourd'hui. Du coup, vu qu'il n'y a pas de mission outre du pillage et du sabotage (auxquelles seuls les plus de 15 ans participes), je m'occupe de Kagami pendant Izuna va s'entraîner.

Je tiens la main de Kagami alors que le petit garçon de presque 2 ans babille joyeusement tout en se promenant dans le composé.

Kagami. Mon neveu.

Lorsque Kazuto était mourant, il nous a dit qu'il comptait épouser Ayano. Ce qu'il ne nous avait pas dit, ou peut être ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Ayano attendait un enfant. Kazuto-nii-san est mort lorsqu'il avait 15 ans. C'est plutôt jeune, mais les ninjas ne vivent généralement pas très vieux, alors…

Et Ayano. Elle était trop jeune pour être mère, surtout célibataire. La jeune adolescente, terrifiée par l'idée de devoir élevé un enfant sans le soutient de Kazuto, m'en a parler. Par manque d'option, je suppose. Ses parents ne voulaient pas d'une autre bouche à nourrir, et n'étaient pas assez ambitieux pour penser utiliser l'enfant contre ma famille. Tout au plus, ils considéraient que le bébé était un obstacle dans l'objectif de trouver un mari à leur fille.

Aussi, après discussion entre nous, Oto-san a décider de prendre Kagami et de l'élever comme membre de la famille principale, bien qu'il soit un bâtard. Il vit avec nous depuis sa naissance et n'a pas de contact avec Ayano.

Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord à l'idée de séparer un enfant de sa mère. Mais Oto-san en a décidé ainsi.

\- Oba-san ! crie le petit garçon joyeux.

En même temps, je ne regrette pas qu'il soit avec nous. Il est tellement mignon.

\- Oui Kagami-chan ?

\- F'eur ! F'eur ! Manwé ? fit-il en montrant une belle fleur rouge.

Traduction : je peux manger la fleur ?

\- Non Kagami-chan, les fleurs comme celles-ci ne se mangent pas.

\- Pou'oua ?

\- Parce que. C'est pas bon. Beurk !

\- Beurk ?

\- Beurk.

Il gonfle ses joues rondes avant de se frotter le ventre.

\- Ais faim. Quand Manwé ?

\- …On rentre à la maison, Kagami.

Je ne peux pas lui dire que ses collations habituelles prennent fin parce qu'on manque de nourriture et qu'on doit se rationner.

…

Peu de temps après, Oto-san nous apprend que les nobles se disputent de nouveau, et que du coup, certains souhaitent nous engager.

Je n'aime pas les combats inutiles, surtout si c'est pour des idiots bouffis d'orgueil.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être soulagée. Au moins, nous aurons plus d'argent. Et plus d'argent signifie plus de nourriture pour le Clan.

Nous sommes des ninjas. Nous gagnons notre pain dans le sang.

…

Hashirama et moins avons tendance à nous affronter au Taïjutsu. Mais quand est-il des autres discipline ? Je ne peux pas lui montrer de Genjutsu ou de Ninjutsu sans qu'il ne se rende compte de quel clan je suis issue.

Peut être un exercice plus simple, comme le contrôle du chakra.

\- Madara ! cri mon ami en souriant.

Il me rejoint au pied de la falaise en courant.

\- Eh, devine quoi ? J'ai inventé une nouvelle technique « 1000 ans des souffrances » ! C'est mon petit frère Kawarama qui me l'a inspirée. Il faut d'abord faire le sceau du Tigre et ensuite…

Pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose ?

\- Boucle-là ! J'avais prévu de t'affronter à l'escalade.

Et le futur Hokage se mit à déprimer. Je soupire, exaspérée.

\- Arrête de te morfondre comme ça. C'est vraiment ton point faible !

Il relève un peu la tête. Un sourire en coin narquois aux lèvres.

\- Et le tien, c'est la naïveté.

\- Hn ?

Il se releva d'un bond et se mit à courir sur la surface de roche.

\- Tu es tombée dans le panneau ! Je te grille au démarrage ! dit-il en riant.

\- Teme ! grondais-je en le coursant à la verticale sur la falaise.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Je te laisse !

\- T'as pas honte ?!

Je jure que lorsque je l'attraperais ce petit tricheur…

Mais après être montée, je fais comme lui et m'assois par terre, couverte de sueur par la chaleur de l'été et épuisée.

\- J'ai gagné, dit Hashirama avec difficulté.

\- C'est facile, en partant avant moi…

Le vent souffle et, pendant un instant, nous sommes subjugués par la beauté de la vue sur la forêt que nous avons ici.

Comme s'il avait lue dans mes pensées, mon ami dit, l'air de rien :

\- On a vue sur toute la forêt, d'ici.

\- Oui, on voit jusqu'à une sacrée distance. Mais je vois mieux que toi, j'en suis persuadée. Tu relèves le défi ?

Pas question que je reste sur une défaite, après tout.

\- Oh ? Tu sembles bien sûre de toi, fit-il en souriant.

\- Normal ! Avec mes Sha…

Je m'arrête, horrifiée parce que j'allais dire.

\- … Ca vas ? me demanda mon ami avec inquiétude.

Vite, vite ! Je dois penser à un truc pour détourner son attention !

\- … Non, je peux pas me vanter.

Il ne dit rien, ses yeux m'invitant simplement à développer. Je continue, réfléchissant rapidement.

\- … Si j'avais été plus forte, plus rapide, ou plus maligne… Mon frère et ma mère ne seraient pas morts. Je n'ai pas pu les sauver. Pas de quoi se vanter.

\- Madara…

Les meilleurs mensonges ont une part de vérité. En lui parlant de mon sentiment de culpabilité, je détourne son attention de mon lapsus. Je souris doucement dans sa direction.

\- Désolé, j'ai dû te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

Il me regarde simplement avec inquiétude.

\- Alors, tu n'as plus de frère ?

Je cligne des yeux.

\- Si, il m'en reste trois. J'ai un neveu, aussi. Mais Kazuto-nii… c'était notre Aniki et le gardien de la paix à la maison. Il a laissé un grand vide derrière lui.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un neveu, souffla-t-il, semblant choqué.

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, en même temps ! ricanais-je.

Il se gratta la joue, gêné.

\- C'est vrai !

\- Et toi ? Tu as dit que tu avais des frères, non ?

\- Oui ! Trois. Et je ferai tout pour les protéger.

Je dois avouer, je suis un peu jalouse qu'il ait encore tous ses frères.

Soudain, il s'exclame :

\- Je sais ! On va fonder un village ici !

\- Eh ?

Ses yeux presque dorés brillent. Il agite les bras dans tout les sens tellement son excitation était grande.

\- Dans cet endroit, les enfants n'auraient pas besoin de s'entretuer ! On ouvrirait une école, ils pourraient s'y entraîner en toute sécurité. Ils effectueraient des missions en fonction de leurs capacités. Ces missions seraient classées selon leur difficulté par des officiers. On décréterait l'interdiction d'envoyer des enfants à la guerre !

Je le regarde fixement pendant un instant. S'il savait…

Je rigole.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour avoir des idées aussi loufoques !

Il sourit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Je lui rends son sourire.

\- C'est tentant…

Il relève la tête, l'air presque fier.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est décidé !

\- Oui, de ces hauteurs, on verrait venir les ennuis de loin et comme ça, je pourrais veiller sur ma famille !

Je me tais, puis rajoute après un instant.

\- Mais il faudrait faire promulguer une loi pour éviter que ton sens affreux de la mode se répande.

\- Madara !

Je rigole alors qu'il me poursuit pour se venger.

C'est dans ces moment-là que je me dis… Que peut-être on y arrivera, à cette paix dont parle Hashirama. Peut-être que ça vaut le coup, de rêver.

* * *

 **N/A:** C'était le chapitre 8. Il m'a prit 7 pages sur mon logiciel d'écriture. Pas trop mal. J'écris en ce moment le chapitre 8 ainsi que des omakes sur cette fic... Et sur d'autres projets. Peut-être que je vous en parlerais, un jour...

Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait!


	10. Chapitre 8

**N/A:** Bonsoir mes genins préférés! Ce soir est un jour spécial, et pas seulement parce qu'il y a un nouveau chapitre. Effectivement, à partir de maintenant, je répondrais aux reviews en même temps que je publierais un chapitre. Vous pourrez ainsi voir les réponses aux questions des autres, sauf bien sur si cela vous dérange, auquel cas vous me le signalez.

Alors pour commencer:

Buenos dias **angelacorus**! Tu es la première Espagnole à laisser une review à ma fic, alors merci^^ Je vais continuer l'histoire, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ; la relation entre Hashirama et Madara est mignonne à cet âge-là. Le « chan » est un honorifique qu'Hashirama utilise pour taquiner Madara… Ce qui la fâche.

Hey **Naoli**! Savoir que ma fic est lue est un vrai plaisir. Les changements seront importants, mais parfois… Il faut reculer pour avancer. Merci encore et bonne lecture ~

Coucou **Arya**! Je sais que tu n'es pas alcoolique. Mais tu aime les alcools, tu dois l'avouer XD J'ai mi du HP dans l'Omake parce que Luna Lovegood va n'importe où, n'importe quand, pour n'importe quoi. Impossible de savoir comment elle arrive à faire ça, et cela reste un mystère. Alors na. De plus, on en avait peut-être parlé, mais quand on est dans la même pièce, on fini par partir dans des délires pas possible. N'avions-nous pas dit qu'on conquérait le monde un jour ? Merci pour tes commentaires, au fait^^ Et oui, tes phrases sont de plus en plus longues ! C'est cool hein ? Mais t'es vraiment sûre que ton cerveau fonctionne correctement ? Oui, Hashirama et Madara sont mignon. Sinon ? Ku fu fu.

Encore un grand merci aux lecteurs !

 _PS:_ Naruto ne m'appartient toujours pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Je veux vivre

J'attrape la pierre d'Hashirama, qui faisait des ricochets. Lui attrape la mienne, de l'autre côté de la rivière.

Ces pierres sont parfaites pour faire des ricochets ! Fit mon ami.

Oui… Je crois que je vais la garder !

Alors je garde la tienne, jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Je souris.

Oui, jusqu'à la prochaine fois, répondis-je.

…

Ma discussion avec Hashirama m'a fait un bien fou. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai vu l'espoir dans ce monde de sang, de douleur et de haine. J'avais déjà l'idée que c'était possible, mais voir qu'Hashirama y a sérieusement réfléchis, cela m'a permis… De ne plus me sentir seule.

J'étais la seule dans mon entourage à avoir des idées de paix. Rei-nii n'était pas aussi belliqueux que le reste de la famille (malgré son habitude de taquiner les autres), mais même lui n'a jamais songé à la paix. Kazuto y pensait, lui.

À cette pensée, mon cœur, qui semblait léger, s'alourdit.

Kazuto n'est plus là. Et même alors, aurait-il accepté de s'allier aux Senju ? Un Senju était responsable de la mort d'Hisashi, son meilleur ami. Aurait-il pu passer outre sa colère et sa haine pour cette personne ? Lui pardonner ?

Est-ce que _moi_ , je serais capable de pardonner ?

Au clan Hyuuga, dont un membre a assassiné ma mère ?

À l'assassin de Kazuto ?

J'ai tué celui qui a causé la mort d'Okaa-san. Serais-je capable de me retenir de tuer l'assassin de mon grand frère ?

… Je ne sais pas. Et ça me terrifie.

…

– **POV Rei –**

Depuis quelque temps, mon Imouto est devenue un peu étrange.

Quoique, elle l'a toujours été.

Bébé, elle semblait nous regarder avec gravité, comme si elle comprenait déjà le monde et que ce dernier pourrait la faire souffrir. Elle a toujours été déterminée à évoluer et devenir forte aussi vite que possible. Intelligente et sûre d'elle, elle faisait la fierté de notre Clan.

Izuna était du même acabit. Un peu malicieux, il était pourtant d'un sérieux et d'une intelligence rare pour les enfants. Toujours alerte, rarement prit au dépourvu, il était un génie des arts shinobis… Et admirait sans vergogne sa sœur. C'était un peu inquiétant d'ailleurs, parfois.

Avant leur naissance, j'étais considéré comme un génie. J'avais appris le ninjutsu plus vite que la plupart, et ma passion pour les manuscrits m'a permis d'atteindre un niveau de compréhension de notre monde au-delà du niveau habituel. Pourtant, malgré l'admiration de mes pairs, je n'étais pas pour autant accepté.

Trop sérieux. Trop bizarre.

Katsuki n'avait pas eut ce problème, lui. Au contraire, il était plutôt aimé par notre Clan. Toujours colérique, personne ne le voyait devenir un leader, mais… Il était aussi gentil. Loyal et sûr de lui. On lui faisait confiance pour protéger notre dos pendant les batailles. Ce n'est pas pour rien si c'est à lui qu'Oto-san, puis Madara, lui confie la plupart des tâches en rapport avec les relations sociales. Katsuki faisait notamment un bon enseignant pour les plus jeunes, malgré son impatience initiale.

Nos caractères si différents ont souvent amené des frictions entre nous, bien que nous soyons des jumeaux presqu'identiques physiquement.

C'est difficile, d'être considéré comme un génie. Les attentes, l'admiration et la jalousie des autres, mais aussi la solitude qui en découle. Après tout, quand on n'est pas du niveau d'un génie, on ne peut pas les comprendre et devenir ami avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi j'embêtais tant mon jumeau, lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Me disputer avec Katsuki était la seule manière pour moi d'exprimer mon mal-être, il le savait, et c'est pourquoi il ne s'est jamais fâché réellement contre moi. Il savait ce que je ressentais et m'aidait à sa manière : de façon dure et brutale.

En tout cas, lorsque Madara et Izuna ont montré encore plus de potentiel que moi, je n'aie pas ressenti de la jalousie, comme je m'y attendais. Non, j'étais soulagé.

Je n'avais plus à subir autant d'attente de la part de notre père, des anciens et du Clan. Kazuto-nii était l'héritier, mais je devais devenir son bras droit, celui qui tiendrait nos ennemis à distance par la force de mes yeux et de mon ninjutsu. Ne plus être obligé de le faire, avoir la possibilité de choisir m'a libéré.

Mes relations aux autres ont été moins compliquées. Je n'étais plus aussi amère et moins arrogant. Je trouvais cependant toujours amusant de d'embêter Katsuki, et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se fâcher. Nos combats étaient notre moyen de communiquer et de nous détendre. Il était plus facile d'oublier ce qu'on veut oublier lorsque l'on se dispute pour les bêtises habituelles ; c'était tellement normal de se disputer qu'on oubliait tout le reste.

Même après la mort de Kazuto-nii, je sais que je peux être un shinobi normal. Izuna est là et sera le bras droit de Madara, c'est lui qui l'aidera dans son travail de Chef de Clan, lui qui gérera la politique et les fichus vieux fossiles qui nous servent de Conseil des Anciens.

Je pourrais de nouveau retourner à mes manuscrits. Je pourrais peut-être écrire quelques rouleaux, les chroniques de notre temps, qui sait ? Je ne pourrais jamais m'adonner à l'écriture de manière professionnelle, je reste un membre de la famille principale et en tant qu'aîné de notre famille, je me dois de veiller sur mes cadets. Que se soit à la maison, dans le composé ou sur le champ de bataille. Je serais présent.

Je le dois.

Alors, ce n'est pas grave si Madi-chan devient un peu étrange, ces derniers temps. Elle finira par nous le dire, et si elle a besoin d'aide, je serais là.

– **Fin POV Rei –**

…

Arrivée à la maison, je fais le plat préféré d'Izuna et Katsuki : la soupe à la tomate. Je fais en plus des inarizushi, ce que moi, Rei et Kagami préférons. En accompagnement, je fais du riz et des légumes.

Rei arrive le premier, il a des taches d'encre sur ses mains et roule des yeux lorsque d'un regard, je lui indique de se laver les mains avant de venir à table.

Katsuki arrive en second, dans ses bras Kagami essais d'attraper ses cheveux pour les tirer, faisant grimacer son oncle. Il s'assoit et place Kagami à côté de lui.

Enfin, Izuna arrive. Il s'assoit calmement sur son coussin habituel, à ma droite. Il attend calmement, écoute Kagami babiller joyeusement, et souris en me regardant disposer les plats sur la table.

Rei revient, les mains propres et se met à côté de Kagami, faisant que le petit garçon est entre lui et Katsuki.

Je m'installe finalement, à côté d'Izuna et face à Rei.

\- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? demande Rei-nii à Izuna en mangeant presque solennellement un inarizushi.

\- Plutôt bien. On a reçu la commande de fer pour les armes. J'ai déjà obtenu un nouvel ensemble de kunais et un wakizashi.

\- Nani ?! J'ai passé une commande, il y a plus d'un mois et je n'ai toujours rien reçu ! se plaint Katsuki.

\- Katsuki… Tu l'as reçue, mais l'a renvoyée parce qu'elle, je cite _« n'était pas conforme à la demande »,_ fit Rei.

\- Ah… C'est vrai. EH ! Comment tu sais ça, teme ?!

\- Parce que tu es trop prévisible…

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- …Et parce que dans la rue, ils m'ont confondu avec toi, alors ils m'ont donné ton nouveau katana.

\- … Hein ?

\- Tu as très mauvais goût d'ailleurs.

\- J'ai de très bons goûts ! … Attends quoi ? C'est toi qui as mon katana ?! Depuis combien de temps ?!

\- Depuis quelques jours.

\- Et tu ne me l'as pas donné ?!

\- Je me disais que comme ça, tu passerais un peu plus de temps à t'entraîner au Ninjutsu. Ta technique Katon a _vraiment_ besoin de travail.

\- Espèce de… !

Katsuki sert ses baguettes au point de les fendre, alors que Rei n'esquisse même pas un sourire. Bien qu'on devine tous qu'il est presque à la limite de se tordre de rire.

Izuna, toujours en train de déguster sa soupe, parla de nouveau :

\- Sinon, je me demandais, Madara-nee-san…

À son ton faussement nonchalant, je suis immédiatement sur le qui-vive.

\- ... Qui est le garçon que tu rencontres à la rivière Naka ?

Katsuki et Rei recrachèrent ce qu'ils buvaient.

\- UN QUOI ?! hurla Katsuki.

\- Un _garçon_ ? dit d'une voix dangereuse Rei.

\- Mada-Obaa à un ami ? demanda candidement Kagami.

Oh. Putain. De. Merde.

Il m'a vu avec Hashirama ?! Comment ne m'en suis-je pas rendu compte ?! Il est vrai qu'Izuna est doué en furtivité, mais au point où je ne le remarque pas ?

Oh kami, qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ?

S'ils savent… Ils tueront Hashirama.

C'est pourquoi je bloque toute réaction négative et essais de sourire sereinement à mon petit frère.

\- Près de la rivière Naka, tu dis ? Je m'entraîne, Otouto.

Le regard d'Izuna se fait acérer.

\- Je sais que c'est un _Senju_.

Il crache ce nom comme si c'était de la saleté. Kagami ne parle pas, les larmes aux yeux, il ne sait pas exactement ce que sont les Senju, mais il l'associe déjà à quelque chose de mauvais.

Mon corps devint froid.

…

– **POV Izuna –**

Nee-san a toujours été importante pour moi.

Elle a été la première et la dernière chose dont je me souvenais. Dans cette vie comme dans l'autre. Qu'elle soit une femme ou un homme.

Dans notre précédente vie, j'ai échoué. Je l'ai laissé seul. Je n'ai pas pu survivre quand déjà tous nos frères étaient morts. Même dans l'au-delà, je n'ai pas pu le retrouver, bien que l'on m'ait dit qu'il était mort depuis longtemps.

J'ai aussi échoué avec notre Clan. Je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre Madara-nii-san que la paix avec les Senju était impossible. Il a fini par croire cet enfoiré de Senju, ou plutôt cet idiot a lavé le cerveau de mon Nii-san après que je sois mort pour créer ce foutu village qui ordonna quelques décennies plus tard l'annihilation de notre Clan !

Mais j'ai une nouvelle chance, aujourd'hui.

La dernière fois, j'étais allé voir Oto-san et cela s'était mal terminé pour Nii-san. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas allé le voir. J'en ai parlé, pour que Rei et Katsuki puisse convaincre Nee-san que ce Senju est trop dangereux. Je ne suis pas seul.

La dernière fois, Nii-san avait combattu les Senju parce qu'il pensait que personne n'était prêt pour la paix. Il l'avait fait pour me protéger, aussi. Mais il n'avait pas réellement abandonné ses rêves de paix avec les Senju. Aujourd'hui, je peux convaincre Nee-san que les Senju ne seront jamais prêts, et que le seul moyen d'imposer la paix sera de détruire nos rivaux.

Elle aura mal, elle souffrira de la perte de son soi-disant ami. Mais ainsi, elle deviendra plus forte.

Et jamais elle ne repensera à _Konoha._

– **Fin POV Izuna –**

…

\- Un Senju ? fit Rei en pâlissant.

Le visage de son jumeau est, lui, tordu par la colère.

\- MADARA ! Tu es folle ou quoi ?! C'est sans doute un espion ! Ou pire, il a été envoyé pour t'assassiner ! hurlait Katsuki.

Je savais qu'il penserait ça.

\- Madara. Tu sais que ce n'est pas prudent, dit plus calmement Rei.

Mais ils ne savent pas ce que je sais.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, dis-je de manière ferme.

\- Tu lui fais confiance, constata mon aîné. De tous, Rei a toujours été celui qui me comprenait le mieux.

Je ne réponds rien. Ils le savent déjà.

Le silence se fit. Ils réfléchissent tous à ce que cela signifie.

Le Clan Uchiwa est connu comme le clan de la haine. Mais en réalité, nous sommes le clan de l'amour. Notre amour, notre affection, notre amitié, notre loyauté sont sans limite. Lorsque nous aimons, lorsque nous nouons des amitiés ou faisons confiance à une personne, nous le faisons entièrement. Nous nous battrions, nous tuerons, nous mourrions pour nos proches. Pour les personnes que nous aimons. Avoir la confiance d'un Uchiwa est un honneur (même pour les autres Uchiwa), non pas pour notre prestige, mais pour notre loyauté. Alors, quand un Uchiwa fait confiance à quelqu'un en dehors du Clan, cela met tout le monde face à un dilemme.

Choisir de faire confiance à l'autre, ou le tuer pour préserver les secrets et la sécurité du Clan.

Mais il y a quelques inconvénients, quelle que soit la solution choisie.

Si le Clan laisse l'outsider vivre, il y a un risque de fuite. Une vieille histoire (véridique) illustre bien ce danger : un jeune homme Uchiwa devint ami avec une personne issue d'un autre clan. Un jour le jeune Uchiwa fut accusé à tort d'un crime. Alors cet ami étranger parla des secrets du jeune Uchiwa aux membres de son clan, et plusieurs Uchiwa faillirent mourir dans une embuscade. Le jeune Uchiwa n'était pas mort ce jour-là, mais passa le reste de sa vie à massacrer quiconque venait du clan de son traître d'ex-ami. Jusqu'à ce que le dit-ami tue l'Uchiwa.

Être ami avec un étranger est un risque.

Ensuite, si le Clan choisissait de tuer l'étranger, alors l'Uchiwa qui lui est lié pourrait bien se mettre à haïr son propre clan. Et ça cause toujours des merdes pas possible aux repas de famille.

Cependant, comme l'histoire de cet Uchiwa qui fut trahi par son ami le montre bien, si notre confiance est mal placée, nous devenons très rancuniers. C'est pourquoi il est délicat de nouer des liens en dehors du Clan. Et pourquoi mes frères sont si inquiets et hésitants sur la marche à suivre.

Mais…

S'ils savent que Hashirama est un Senju, ils auront déjà pris leur décision.

Dans le conte de l'Uchiwa et de son ami étranger, personne ne dit de quel clan dont est issu cet outsider. Mais tout le monde en âge de savoir, se renseigne dans les archives et apprend l'histoire de Noboru Uchiwa et d'Hirô Senju.

Nous nous battons depuis des générations contre le clan Senju. Cela a commencé, il y a des siècles, lorsqu'Indra jura de prouver à son père et son frère qu'ils avaient tord sur le chemin à suivre pour mener à la paix. Les Senju ont tué les nôtres. Nous avons tué les leurs. Le cycle de haine est ininterrompu depuis la naissance de notre Clan et personne n'en voit la fin, car personne n'y songe, trop haineux contre ceux ayant tué les personnes chères à leur cœur.

Mes frères pourraient ne jamais accepter de faire la paix. Les autres membres du Clan pourraient ne pas l'accepter… pas maintenant du moins. Moi-même, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir accepter de pardonner à l'assassin de notre frère.

Cependant, je sais aussi que si nous continuons, nous condamnerions nos enfants et leurs descendants à la guerre perpétuelle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne. Jusqu'à ce que tous les Uchiwa et tous les Senju meurs.

Si je le leur dis, ils peuvent croire que je les trahis. Que je trahis la mémoire de nos ancêtres, de nos morts, de Kaa-san et de Kazuto.

Mais si je ne dis rien, si je ne défends pas mon point de vue… Comment pourrais-je espérer les faire changer d'avis ? Comment pourrais-je les convaincre que la paix est possible, que nous pourrions éviter que plus de membres de notre Clan meurt contre les Senju et les autres clans ? Que nous pourrions peut-être vivre vieux, ridés, jusqu'à ce que nous mourrions de vieillesse ? Que nos enfants pourraient se lier d'amitié avec d'autres personnes en dehors du Clan sans craindre de mettre en danger leur famille ?

Je veux cette paix.

Je souhaite l'atteindre, désespérément.

Et si je ne me bats pas pour elle, jamais je ne l'obtiendrai.

C'est pourquoi je me lève. Debout, mes yeux noirs brillent de détermination.

\- Je sais que c'est un risque. Je le sais.

J'attends un instant, rencontrant à tous leurs regards.

\- Mais ce que je fais est trop important pour que je l'abandonne.

\- Important ? fit Rei, calculateur.

Je prends une inspiration.

\- Je veux que les membres de notre Clan vivent vieux et ridés.

Je pense à Kazuto, qui aurait aimer se marier et fonder une famille avec Ayano.

\- Je veux pouvoir me reposer tranquillement dans un village paisible sans avoir à craindre une attaque.

Je repense à l'attaque des Hyuuga qui mena à la mort de notre mère.

\- Je veux que Kagami puisse se faire des amis de son âge.

J'aurais voulu qu'il connaisse ses parents.

\- Je voudrais que Rei-nii puisse s'adonner à l'écriture, comme il l'a toujours voulu.

Je repense à son amertume du devoir de shinobi.

\- Je veux que Katsuki apprenne à des enfants les arts ninjas sans avoir à les envoyer au combat avant leurs 10 ans.

Je repense à sa joie de s'occuper de Kagami. Et à sa colère de nous voir, Izuna et moi, faire des missions comme des adultes.

Mes yeux se fixent dans ceux d'Izuna, ses yeux noirs insondables, et pourtant pénétrant, cherchant à percer les secrets de mon âme.

\- Je veux que chacun de mes frères vive heureux, longtemps, en bonne santé et sans crainte du lendemain. C'est pourquoi je ne peux abandonner.

J'achève ainsi :

\- Je ne veux plus survivre, je veux vivre.

Et ainsi, mettre fin à ce cycle sans fin. Briser la roue du destin.

 _à suivre..._

* * *

 **N/A:** J'espère que vous ne lancerez pas de tomates. J'aime pas le gaspillage de nourriture.

Je me demande: devrais-je faire des commentaires à la fin?

Du genre qui explique comment j'en suis arrivé là?

Ou alors mes délires au sujet des personnages?

Il y a par exemple cette fois là où avec Arya, nous nous demandions si Hashirama avait toute sa tête...

Nos théories allait du berceau trop près du mur...

Au père alcoolique (supposément, seulement!... Quoique...)

Ou encore si le senjutsu n'était pas une méditation mais une sorte de (bad) trip...

Quelqu'un aurait une réponse?

Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait!


	11. Chapitre 9

**N/A:** Comme vous l'avez sans doute vu, j'ai décidé de publier le chapitre samedi, au lieu de vendredi soir comme les deux semaines précédentes. Et c'est parce que le vendredi, je suis trop fatiguée. J'espère que le samedi vous vas?

Maintenant, les réponses:

Merci à toi d'avoir laisser une review **angelacorus!** Je suis heureuse que tu trouves les chapitres incroyables et que tu apprécie Madara-chan.

Hey **Naoli**! Oui, le chat est sorti du sac. Pauvre chat. Izuna est trop protecteur pour le dire à n'importe qui. Défendre son point de vue est important quand on est héritier ou héritière d'un clan. Les aînés sont toujours de vieux croûtons séniles. Bisous à toi et profite bien de ce chapitre!

Un grand merci aux lecteurs!

Naruto ne m'appartient toujours pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Fatalité

\- Les Senju sont nos ennemis héréditaires, Madara.

Katsuki était inhabituellement grave lorsqu'il le dit. Ses yeux, d'habitude brillant, presque flamboyant, étaient désormais froids. Des puits sans fond semblant absorber la lumière.

Il poursuivit :

\- Je ne peux pas, en toute conscience, te laisser revoir ce type. Les Senju sont indignes de confiance, il doit déjà planifier ta mort.

\- Les Senju sont aussi humains, ils ont peut-être eux aussi marre de cette guerre, tu sais, je contredis.

\- Oui, ils sont humains. Et c'est pour cela qu'on ne pas leur faire confiance. Même l'humain le plus gentil du monde pourrait te planter un couteau dans le dos.

Je tressaillie quand je me rappelle la « mort » de mon ancien Moi dans la Vallée de la Fin.

\- Nous sommes humains, dis-je.

Katsuki eut un maigre sourire.

\- Oui, mais nous sommes une famille. Un Clan. C'est pourquoi nous pouvons nous faire confiance, mais ne le pouvons pas avec les personnes extérieures au Clan.

\- Si cela avait été le cas, il y à bien longtemps que nous serions morts de consanguinité, j'objecte.

\- Les femmes ramènent de nouveaux hommes, oui. Mais les hommes ne ramènent pas de femmes. Une mère ne peut perdre son enfant que dans la mort.

C'est glauque.

\- Sur ce point, Katsuki a raison. Il est plus difficile pour les voleurs de Kekkai Genkai de voler un bébé, qu'à une mère de quitter l'enceinte pour ne jamais revenir. De plus, les personnes se mariant dans le Clan n'ont pas accès aux secrets de Clan, ni ne peuvent assister aux réunions sauf cas spécial, ou même participer à l'effort de guerre, intervint Rei.

\- Il y a bien eu Nara Hideyoshi, rétorquai-je.

\- Qui ? fit Katsuki.

\- Une heureuse exception, répondit Rei en retenant un sourire en coin.

Son jumeau fit un _« hn »_ approbateur, comme s'il le savait depuis le début, tandis qu'Izuna lui lançait un regard _« non mais franchement ? »_ et croisa les bras.

\- Comme l'a dit Rei-nii, Nara Hideyoshi était une exception. Uchiwa Hikari avait bon goût et était certainement une personne intelligente, fit mon petit frère.

\- Oses-tu dire que je suis stupide I-zu-na ? chantonnais-je en faisant le sourire qui rappelle à tout le monde maman quand elle était en colère.

Avec délice, je le vis frissonner.

\- Je n'oserais jamais, Nee-san.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- Mais…

\- Mais... ?

Il déglutit.

\- Tu peux te montrer trop… Optimiste sur certaines choses… Un peu naïve…

Je ne me considère pourtant pas comme quelqu'un de naïf.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Je sais simplement que si nous continuons les combats, nous ne tiendrons plus longtemps.

À ces mots, Katsuki s'énerva, ses yeux brillants de rouge.

\- Nous ne perdrons pas face à ces Senju ! Certes, ils sont un peu plus nombreux, mais nos guerriers sont plus compétents ! Ils ont plus d'argent, mais contrairement à eux nous sommes un Clan noble et n'avons pas à payer la dîme ou autres impôts ! Nous sommes à égalité dans nos chances de victoire !

\- Et combien de temps cela va durer ? rétorquais-je.

Rei intervint :

\- … Il est vrai que la situation pourrait évoluer rapidement, et pas en notre faveur.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demande son jumeau.

\- Regarde un peu la période de famine que nous avons subie cette année. Nous sommes un Clan noble, oui, mais n'avons pas les ressources pour vivre comme tel tout en gérant la guerre contre les Senju, les Hyuuga, les Nara, les Yamanaka, les Akimichi, les Sarutobi… Nous sommes isolés politiquement parlant.

\- Notre commerce est aussi exclusivement centré sur les produits de luxe, comme la soie, la porcelaine, ou encore la fabrication d'armes et de bijoux. Cela rapporte, oui, mais lorsque les temps sont durs, les gens achètent moins, du coup notre commerce en pâtis à chaque mauvaise récolte, poursuivais-je.

\- De plus, nos élevages de bétail sont petits, ils ne sont pas censés nourrir l'ensemble du Clan, surtout depuis que nous avons dû abattre certains animaux lorsque les Nara ont infecté des porcs il y a quelque temps…

\- Alors vous pensez que nous perdrons ? murmura Izuna.

Mon Otouto parlait d'une manière dangereuse, presque prédatrice.

Je réfléchie un instant, avant de répondre :

\- La vraie question serait plutôt : _y aura-t-il même un gagnant dans cette guerre ?_

Il y eut un silence. Puis Izuna reprit, la voix plus dure que la pierre :

\- Même si nous faisions la paix avec les Senju, ces derniers chercheront à nous tuer. Que ce soit dans les années qui suivraient un traité ou dans quelques décennies, ils feront tout pour nous exterminer. C'est dans leur nature.

\- Je suis d'accord ; pour le bien de notre Clan, nous ne pouvons pas faire la paix avec les Senju, dit Katsuki.

\- Le seul moyen d'accéder à la paix sera de les tuer. Si nous les éliminons, les autres clans prendront peur et cesseront de nous importuner, poursuivit le plus jeune.

Je tournais la tête vers Rei, le seul à être un peu raisonnable dans la famille.

Il sembla hésiter un instant, mais secoua la tête négativement.

Mon cœur s'alourdit.

\- Je suis désolé, Madara, mais je trouve que c'est trop dangereux. Je suis d'accord avec eux, on ne peut pas faire confiance aux Senju.

Je ferme les yeux.

J'ai échoué.

…

– **POV Izuna –**

J'ai eu raison d'en parler maintenant. J'aurais eu du mal à convaincre Madara-Nee-san, seul.

\- Nous devons en parler à Oto-san, dit Rei.

Je cligne des yeux. Puis intervint:

\- Mauvaise idée.

Ils se tournent tous vers moi.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Izuna? demande Rei.

\- Oto-san n'est pas des plus calmes lorsqu'on parle de Senju.

\- Parce que toi, tu l'es? fit Madara-Nee d'un ton mi-triste, mi-sarcastique.

Si elle savait ce qu'ils nous ont fait dans notre vie antérieure, elle ne dirait pas cela.

Je réplique:

\- Plus calme que lui en tout cas. Nous pourrions le convaincre que nous pouvons tourner cette situation à notre avantage.

Katsuki sembla intéressé.

\- Qu'as-tu en tête ? demanda-t-il.

\- On évite avant tout de préciser depuis combien de temps Madara-nee voit ce type. On peut dire qu'il avait été repéré auparavant et que Madara-nee y est allée incognito pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Finalement aujourd'hui elle a découvert qu'il était un Senju. Aussi, elle se débarrassera de lui, mais nous demande notre aide, au cas où il y aurait d'autres Senju cachés dans les environs. Demain, nous demanderons à Oto-san de venir, en lui disant que Madara-nee ne voulait pas qu'il sache, car elle ne voulait pas lui causer du soucis.

Et ainsi elle n'aura pas à subir ses foudres.

\- Si nous parvenons à ramener la tête de ce type, Oto-san devra être de bonne humeur pendant un moment.

Cet enfoiré de Senju-puranto ne pourra pas poser ses sales pattes sur ma sœur.

\- Et davantage encore si ce Senju est accompagné, finalement.

Si je peux ramener en plus celle de Tobirama-teme, c'est moi qui serais aux anges

– **Fin POV Izuna –**

…

J'ai eu raison d'en parler devant Katsuki et Rei. Madara-nee-san est tellement têtue que j'aurais eu bien du mal à la convaincre, seul.

La dernière fois, lorsque j'en avais parlé à Oto-san, il avait été tellement furieux que Madara-nii-san avait reçu des coups assez violents. Je ne voulais pas que Madara-nee-san subisse la même chose.

Oto-san était différent, actuellement. Moins pire qu'avant, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus que moi et Madara-nii, mais… Oto-san était toujours endommagé par les pertes de Kaa-san et Kazuto. Il pouvait craquer à n'importe quel moment.

Cependant, avec Katsuki et Rei, je pense qu'on pourra calmer suffisamment Oto-san pour qu'il ne lève pas la main sur Madara-nee-san.

Sinon…

Je crois que je le tuerais si je devais voir cela de nouveau.

\- Katsuki et moi allons en parler à Oto-san, dit Rei.

Je cligne des yeux, étonné de m'être laissé emporter par mes pensées.

\- Est-ce nécessaire ? demandais-je, renfrogné.

Tous me lancèrent un regard étonné. Un peu déconcerté par ma plainte.

\- Oto-san n'est pas connu pour son calme quand il s'agit de Senju, précisais-je.

\- Parce que tu l'es ? fit Madara-nee-san avec une pointe d'amertume.

Si elle savait à quel point je suis calme, par rapport à ce que nous avions subis, dans notre autre vie… Plus calme, et je serais un kami !

Je réplique :

Rei et Katsuki sont d'accord avec le plan d'Izuna. Si j'insiste, je ne pourrai rien faire pour sauver Hashirama…

Parce que oui, c'est une évidence pour moi, de ne pas laisser mes frères et mon père tué mon ami. Il devait survivre.

Mais comment faire ?

Comment avait fait mon autre Moi la dernière fois ?

… _les pierres…_

Mais oui !

…

– **POV Katsuki –**

Contrairement à ce que certains pourraient croire, je ne suis pas stupide.

Oui, je suis imprudent, borné, colérique, j'ai la détente facile, je m'emporte parfois au point d'être insupportable. Je préfère toujours le Kenjutsu au Ninjutsu parce que j'ai du mal à contrôler mon chakra, un comble pour un Uchiwa.

Mais je sais observer.

C'est comme ça que j'ai su très tôt que Kazuto n'était pas heureux de sa position en tant qu'héritier du Clan. Qu'il n'aimait même pas être shinobi.

C'est comme ça que j'ai su que Rei s'isolait par peur du jugement des autres et ne savait pas comment communiquer avec eux.

C'est comme ça que j'ai su que Madara serait une bonne Chef, parce qu'elle n'a pas peur du devoir. Mais qu'elle resterait aussi une idéaliste pacifique.

C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'Izuna avait une obsession assez malsaine pour Madara, mais désirait la protéger de tout son cœur.

C'est comme ça que j'ai su que depuis qu'on a parlé des Senju, Kagami s'est fait tout petit, attendant que la tempête se calme, espérant que les monstres sous son lit ne viendront pas arracher un autre membre de sa famille.

C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'il valait mieux s'éloigner de notre père, et pourquoi je suis d'accord avec le plan d'Izuna, moins risqué pour chacun de nous.

Madara hésite à son sujet, Rei préfère faire l'autruche, mais je sais que notre père ne l'est plus vraiment.

Il est le Chef du Clan Uchiwa.

Et il ne pardonne pas les traîtres.

Je veux juste protéger mes frères et sœur.

S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi les protéger.

Si seulement j'avais été assez attentif pour Kazuto…

– **Fin POV Katsuki –**

…

Lorsque le lendemain, je me dirige vers la forêt, je sens mes mains devenirs moites. D'angoisse, sûrement. Si j'échouais de nouveau… Hashirama mourrait et je pourrais dire adieu à mes rêves de paix et de Konoha.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se produire.

Dans la poche de mon kimono, la pierre sur laquelle j'avais gravé « Fuis ! » semblait bien lourde. En le prévenant, je savais que je trahissais le Clan, d'une certaine manière. Mais d'un autre côté, je faisais cela dans leur intérêt, alors ça irait n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne pouvais laisser Hashirama mourir.

Arrivée à la rivière, je constate qu'Hashirama est déjà là, mais… On dirait qu'il est nerveux et transpire littéralement d'anxiété. Pourquoi est-il nerveux ?

\- Salut, Hashirama ! je lance avec un sourire forcé.

\- Eh, Madara ! répondit-il avec un sourire aussi faux que le mien.

Je demande :

\- On commence par des ricochets ?

\- Bonne idée ! fit-il, semblant soulagé.

On envoi nos pierres en même temps.

Six ricochets.

Le cœur battant, j'attends que la pierre que j'ai envoyée atteigne l'idiot.

Trois ricochets.

J'espère que ça ira.

Un ricochet.

Gardant un œil sur Hashirama, je rattrape celle que m'a envoyée mon ami. Puis je me fige.

 _« C'est un piège, cours ! »_

\- Ah…

Je relève les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Hashirama, pâle.

\- Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire, dis-je.

\- Moi aussi, approuva-t-il.

Sans regarder l'autre, nous nous tournons le dos et partons en courant.

J'entends :

\- Tch ! On dirait qu'Hashirama l'a prévenue. Tobirama ! Kawarama ! Itama ! Occupez-vous d'elle !

\- Oui, Oto-san ! dirent des voix enfantines.

Mais une autre, plus familière, rugit :

\- Dans vos rêves, fichus Senju !

Je me retournais pour constater que Katsuki, Rei et Izuna se dressent sur leur route. Face à eux, les jeunes frères d'Hashirama s'arrêtent, hésitants à l'idée d'affronter des adversaires plus grands. Oto-san va directement se battre contre Butsuma Senju, l'insultant. Je vois alors Hashirama se retourner et visiblement inquiet, se mettre aux côtés de ses cadets.

Je soupire, puis les rejoint, me plaçant aux côtés d'Izuna qui semble avoir un concours de regards noirs avec Tobirama.

Cependant…

Il y avait un problème.

 _ **Flash-Back**_

 _\- Je ne veux pas me battre, disait le jeune enfant, sur le champ de bataille._

 _Kazuto cligna des yeux. Puis soupira en baissant un peu sa garde._

 _\- Moi non plus. J'aurais préféré être guérisseur, tu sais ?_

 _\- Vraiment ? fit son jeune, trop jeune, adversaire._

 _\- Oui. Mais la guerre a rendu cela impossible._

 _L'enfant pinça ses lèvres._

 _\- Je voudrais vivre dans un monde en paix, dit-il._

 _Kazuto sourit._

 _\- Moi aussi. Peut-être que tu serais devenu ami avec ma petite sœur ?_

 _\- Tu as une petite sœur ?_

 _\- Oui. Elle doit avoir le même âge que toi. Et son rêve est le même que le tien._

 _L'enfant sourit un peu plus, mais alors qu'il allait parler…_

 _\- Kazuto… ! appela quelqu'un de familier._

 _Kazuto se retourna, voyant son ami, son meilleur ami, tomber au sol, épinglé par le katana d'un homme dans la même tranche d'âge que son père._

 _Le temps ralentit alors que les sharingan de Kazuto changeaient pour prendre la forme de quatre traits épais, partant du centre pour aller vers l'extérieur._

 _Il hurla._

 _\- NON !_

 _Il se précipita vers Hisashi, espérant, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard… Mais il était déjà mort._

 _Ses yeux le brûlaient, son cœur lourd de chagrin, son esprit embrumé par la colère et la haine._

 _Il prit son wakizashi pour éventrer, massacré, tué, détruire le responsable, un chakra vert commençant à former une cape squelettique autour de Kazuto._

 _Mais il se prit un coup à la tête._

 _Grondant, il se retourna pour voir…_

 _ **Fin du Flash-Back**_

Katsuki regardait fixement Hashirama. Son visage, pour la première fois de mon existence, était vide de tout sentiment. Son teint pâle contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux rouges. Soudain, en un clignement de l'œil, son visage se convulsa de rage et il sembla se hérisser de colère.

Sentant le changement en son adversaire, Kawarama se tendit, son regard passant de mon frère au sien. Itama, à ses côtés et surveillant de près Rei, se crispa également.

Izuna et Tobirama se lâchèrent du regard pour regarder avec inquiétude la situation.

Hashirama et moi, l'un en face de l'autre, échangions un regard perplexe.

Alors que nos pères s'affrontent, leurs armes claquant l'une contre l'autre, aucun de leurs enfants n'osent bouger d'un pouce. Comme si nous sentions que Katsuki, peu importe ses actes, changerait le cours du combat.

\- Nii-san ? dis-je doucement, comme on tente de rassurer un animal sauvage et blessé.

Ses sharingan ne quittant jamais mon meilleur ami, il grogne :

\- Madara… Ce garçon est celui que tu rencontres quotidiennement ?

Un instinct venu de je ne sais où me nouait l'estomac, me donnant la nausée.

\- Oui, c'est lui, répondis-je tout de même.

Le visage de mon frère se crispa encore davantage avant qu'il ne hurle au futur Shodaïme Hokage :

\- Alors c'est ça hein ? Tu dois être particulièrement fier de toi pour avoir embobiné ma sœur !

M'embobiner ?

\- Katsuki ? fît Rei en s'approchant de son jumeau, pour une fois inquiet.

Mais notre frère ne semblait pas l'écouter, prit dans sa rage.

\- Tu crois que j'ai oublié ?! Tu crois que je ne me rappellerais pas de toi ?! Je ne te laisserais jamais toucher à un seul cheveu d'un de mes cadets !

Hashirama semblait perplexe. Il clignait plusieurs fois des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il semble réaliser quelque chose et il pâlit.

\- Toi ? dit mon meilleur ami.

\- Oui moi ! Tu sais celui qui a ramené le corps de celui que t'as presque ouvert en deux !

L'ambiance, autrefois tendue, devint soudainement glaciale.

\- Que veux-tu dire Katsuki-Nii-san ? demanda Izuna.

Aux côtés de Katsuki, Rei observa un moment Hashirama. Puis son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs alors que son sharingan tournoyait furieusement.

Tout se passa ensuite en quelques secondes.

Rei bondit, nous prenant Izuna et moi pour nous repousser des Senju le plus loin possible.

Katsuki gronda et ses mains devinrent floues alors qu'il exécutait la technique la plus répandue de notre Clan : Gôkakyû no jutsu.

Tobirama fit quelques signes de main qui créa un mur d'eau.

La boule de feu géante, plus grande que toutes celles que j'ai pu voir Katsuki exécuter s'écrasa contre le mur d'eau et fit une grande vapeur qui plongea quelques instants notre environnement dans le brouillard.

Mes sharingan et mes sens aux alertes, je sentis plus que je ne vis une arme de jet s'approcher De Katsuki. Je criais :

\- NON !

J'utilisais la première chose que j'avais sous la main : la pierre que m'a envoyée Hashirama. Je l'envoie contre l'arme et la déviais. Au son double, je comprends que mon ami a pensé la même chose et avait sauvé l'un de ses frères.

\- Ah ! On pensait encore à la même chose ! dit, presque amusé, Butsuma à mon père.

\- Enfoiré !

Je crois que certaines choses ne changent pas du canon.

Nos pères se mirent ensuite devant leur progéniture.

Katsuki nous rejoignit en fusillant du regard Hashirama et Tobirama alors que Rei se rapprochait encore d'Izuna et moi.

Je les interpellais :

\- Nii-san ?

Katsuki prit une profonde inspiration et Rei pinçait ses lèvres.

\- Madi-chan… Ce garçon…

\- Vous le connaissez ? fit notre père en ne lâchant pas des yeux son adversaire Senju, avec qui il échangeait encore des insultes.

Hashirama ne bougeait plus, nous regardant avec horreur alors que ses cadets tentaient de le ramener parmi eux.

Je vois les pierres que nous avons jetées, tombées doucement au fond de la rivière.

Puis Katsuki lâcha avec tout le fiel qu'il possédait l'information qui changerait du tout au tout l'avenir que je pensais pouvoir réaliser.

 _« … Il se retourna pour voir l'enfant auquel il parlait. Il l'avait frappé avec le fourreau de son épée. C'était un enfant aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marron._

 _\- Je ne peux pas te laisser tuer mon oncle, dit-il, triste, mais déterminé._

 _Kazuto plissa des yeux._

 _\- Alors bas-toi !_

 _Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. »_

\- C'est lui qui a tué Kazuto, dit mon frère.

Izuna haleta alors que je regardais brusquement Hashirama, mes yeux suppliant tous les dieux de ce monde pour que ce ne soit pas vrai.

Mon ami baissa la tête.

Je sentis mon cœur se briser et quelque chose en moi semblait tenter de rugir.

\- Alors c'est ton môme qui a tué mon aîné ? gronda Tajima Uchiha, ne sachant pas à quel point cette information, me bouleversait.

Butsuma Senju sourit d'un air fier.

\- Le premier Uchiha qu'il ait tué en plus ! Dommage qu'il n'ait pas fait de même avec ta fille ! D'ailleurs, c'est vrai qu'elle est ton héritière ? Pathétique si une vulgaire femelle peut surpasser tes fils.

\- Au moins mes hommes ne se font pas battre par une petite fille, rétorqua mon père en souriant sournoisement.

\- Quoi ? gronde à son tour Butsuma.

Les deux pères de famille et chef de Clan se regardèrent en chiens de faïence.

Loin de tout ça, je demande d'une voix rauque, mais calme, la chose en moi tentant toujours de gronder :

\- Est-ce vrai, Hashirama ?

Le jeune Senju baissa la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, Madara, répondit-il.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour avoir tué un ennemi, Aniya ! le gronda Tobirama.

\- C'est vrai ! Après tout ce type allait tuer notre oncle non ? intervint Kawarama.

\- Et c'était notre Aniki qu'il a assassiné ! s'écria Izuna, la haine sur son visage tellement intense que si j'avais été dans mon état normal, je me serais inquiétée.

\- C'était un Uchiwa, cracha Tobirama comme si c'était un synonyme de nuisible.

\- Un Uchiwa vaudra toujours plus qu'un Senju !

\- Répète ?

Alors que tout le monde se disputait, Hashirama tentait désespérément d'obtenir mon attention, mais je ne le vis qu'à peine alors que ma tête était baissée.

 _Mes yeux me brûlaient…_

Je laisse alors libre court à cette chose en moi qui tentait toujours de rugir, mon chakra grondant comme une lionne ou un dragon. Mon chakra furieux balaya les belligérants qui se crispèrent tous pour se tourner vers moi.

Je me retrouvais à apprécier le regard de crainte que je percevais en Butsuma, Tobirama, Kawarama et Itama ; bien que je regrettasse celle que j'inspirais à ma propre famille. Le seul à ne pas exprimer cette peur était Hashirama (et Izuna) qui me regardait avec supplique.

Je ferme les yeux, la douleur de mon cœur trop vive.

Puis je dis :

\- Assez.

Je me retournais pour partir.

\- Hashirama, dis-je.

\- Madara, fit la voix suppliante de celui qui fut mon meilleur ami, comme s'il savait ce que j'allais dire.

Je ricanerais presque à l'ironie du sort. Moi qui avais espéré changer le canon, voilà que je faisais la même chose que mon autre moi.

\- Les rêves idiots qu'on a eu ensembles, il est probable…

\- Non…

\- … Qu'ils n'atteignent jamais la rive.

\- Madara, s'il te plaît…

\- J'ai passé du bon temps avec toi, Hashirama.

Mon père ricana. Je savais s'avance ce qu'il allait dire, je lui coupais donc l'herbe sous le pied en déclarant :

\- Oto-san, nous devrions nous retirer. Hashirama est plus fort que moi. Bien que ses frères soient plus jeunes et manque visiblement d'expérience, nous pourrions perdre.

Père soupira.

\- Eh bien ! Il doit valoir le détour. On se retire !

J'entendis Katsuki siffler de rage alors qu'Izuna semblait soupirer de déception et Rei de soulagement. Je partais quand Hashirama m'interpella :

\- Madara !

Je m'arrêtais.

\- Je… Je sais que c'est dur… Je sais que tu as mal… Mais notre rêve n'est pas impossible ! Je… !

\- Hashirama.

Ma voix froide le stoppa.

\- Tu as assassiné mon frère. Mon clan a tué beaucoup des tiens.

J'inspirais et expirais pour me calmer.

\- Un jour, on se retrouvera sur le champ de bataille, Senju Hashirama.

Je me retournais et vis Hashirama, ses frères et leur père écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'ils virent mes nouvelles pupilles, qui continuaient de me brûler. Ma voix claqua comme un fouet :

\- Foi d'Uchiha Madara !

Mon Mangekyo Sharingan tournoyait paresseusement.

 _à suivre..._

* * *

 **N/A:** Pauvre Madi-chan...

Commentaires:

\- Katsuki à réussit à maîtriser le katon. Du moins la Boule de feu. Sinon, il a toujours des difficultés avec le ninjutsu.

\- Rei se fout toujours de lui.

\- Izuna se fout de lui.

\- Madara est simplement impressionnée qu'il soit parvenu à le faire. Bizarrement c'est cela qui semble le plus insultant pour Katsuki. Et il ne peut même pas en vouloir à sa sœur parce qu'elle le dit sincèrement.

\- Vous devez vous demander comment Hashirama est parvenu à lancer la pierre pour sauver son frère alors qu'il semblait complètement choqué?

\- Eh ben c'est parce que ce n'était pas lui.

\- Hashirama a confiance en son frère pour se défendre et en plus il était toujours en train de se dire _"OH PUTAIN DE MERDE! J'AI ASSASSINE MON FUTUR BEAU FRÈRE!"_ enfin, en quelques sortes.

\- Hashirama se ferait sans doute massacré par plusieurs Uchiwa en colère s'ils pouvaient lire dans les pensées.

\- Heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas!

Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt!


	12. Chapitre 10

**N/A :** Ohayo mina ! Voici le nouveau chapitre. C'est le 10ème chapitre (sans compter le bonus) alors je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci de tout cœur !

Mais avant de vous laisser continuer à lire les aventures de Madi-chan, voici les réponses aux reviews:

Tu as raison **Jazzmeene** , Madi-chan n'est pas sortie de l'auberge. Si elle n'a pas orienté la discussion sur le commencement de la guerre Senju-Uchiha, s'est parce que 1) Elle n'a pas de preuve pouvant appuyée ses propos au sujet de Zetsu-bâtard 2) Parce que la guerre n'est plus seulement une raison d'héritage ; ils s'en foutent maintenant parce qu'ils veulent seulement venger la mort de leurs proches. Oui, ils pourraient tous trouver cette histoire complètement ridicule, mais la majorité refuserait toute idée de paix, actuellement, parce qu'ils ne sont pas prêts à accepter de passer à autre chose. Tous plus têtus que des troupeaux de mules, ces Uchiha et ces Senju !

! Merci à toi pour avoir laissez un commentaire. Je suis contente que mon travail te plaise 😊

Contente de te revoir **angelacorus**! Merci pour tes compliments, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise ; bien que si tu continues, mes joues resteront rouges d'embarras XD

J'avoue que la situation entre Madara et Hashirama est triste. Elle l'était déjà dans le canon, et j'ai empiré la chose. Mais Hashirama n'est pas du genre à abandonner, n'est-ce pas ?

Bonjour **Naugtyboy** ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ; mais je dois décliner l'offre de beta. Une amie s'en occupe déjà, merci quand même ^^.

Je peux comprendre que certains n'aime pas Hashirama. Bon sang, j'ai souvent envie de l'assassiner moi-même. Mais voilà : j'aime le torturer. Le pairing restera le même, cependant Hashirama va souffrir énormément. Atrocement. Longtemps. Pour son sharingan, c'est plus compliqué. Je ne veux pas créer de Mary Sue, j'ai horreur des Mary Sue, j'exècre les Mary Sue et… Ben, je ne ferais pas souffrir mes lecteurs avec un personnage trop badass et parfais. Ce n'est pas juste pour Madara si je n'essaie pas de retranscrire fidèlement son personnage, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses.

Désoler pour le pavé ;)

PS : Perso je déteste Sasuke encore plus qu'Hashirama. Alors si je devais faire une réincarnation à l'époque de Naruto… Je créerais un OC.

Maintenant, place au chapitre !

Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Détermination

Les gardes nous saluts avec un sourire. Ils ignoraient où nous étions allés, mais tout Uchiwa qui revient au composé sur ses deux jambes est un membre de la famille encore vivant. C'est toujours sympa, en temps de guerre.

\- Chikao, appela Oto-san.

Le shinobi, qui se trouve être celui auquel je m'étais adressé lors de l'attaque des Nara, s'approcha, toujours silencieux comme un félin.

\- Fais appeler les Anciens. Nous devons parler.

Chikao acquiesça et se retourna pour chercher les membres du Conseil des Anciens.

Oto-san nous fit signe de retourner à la maison… La résidence principale. Une fois à l'intérieure, il s'adressa à Rei :

\- Fais préparer la salle de réunion.

Mon aîné sembla un peu perturbé.

\- … Très bien.

\- Katsuki, je te charge d'aller chercher les rouleaux que je garde dans mon bureau, dans la cache derrière le coffre.

Katsuki lui lança un regard méfiant avant de hocher de la tête.

Rei-Nii tira sur la manche de son jumeau pour le faire bouger, et Katsuki-Nii le suivit à contrecœur. Le plus âgé me lança un regard d'encouragement tandis que l'autre semblait vouloir percer des trous dans la tête d'Oto-san.

Je sentis Izuna se rapprocher de moi.

Notre père ne lui accorda aucune intention, ses yeux rouges à trois tomoe fixés dans les miens. J'étais tendue sous son regard, mais ne détournais pas les yeux. Détourner les yeux serait signe de faiblesse. Je ne dois pas lui en montrer. Pas maintenant alors qu'il organise un conseil pour savoir si je reste l'Héritière ou non.

Finalement, Oto-san m'ordonna :

\- Montre-moi ton Mangekyou.

Sans répondre, je pousse le chakra dans mes yeux juste assez pour faire apparaître le motif semblable à trois tomoe se rejoignant.

Il leva la main, comme pour effleurer cette évolution du sharingan si rare dans notre clan, mais baissa la main en tournant la tête vers Izuna.

Je regardais moi aussi pour voir que mon petit frère avait dorénavant les yeux rouges sang, trois tomoe tournant alors qu'il regardait fixement notre père, son visage semblant presque meurtrier.

Oto-san ne laissa aucune expression sur son visage qui pourrait indiquer un seul signe de contrariété devant ce manque flagrant de confiance.

\- Mets tes vêtements de shinobis, Madara, dit-il en se retournant.

Il y eut un silence. Puis je réponds :

\- Bien, Oto-sama.

J'entraîne Izuna avec moi vers notre maison.

– **POV Izuna –**

Je ne pensais pas que cette excursion à la rivière Naka éveillerait le Mangekyo de Madara-Nee-san. Mais bon, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal.

Ainsi, elle pourra faire face à ce bâtard de Senju.

J'ai compris en voyant que, contrairement à Madara qui a dit les mêmes mots, Senju Hashirama n'a pas agi de la même manière. Il est comme moi, _il se souvient._

C'est pour cela que ses frères à lui sont encore en vie.

C'est pourquoi il semblait encore plus désespéré qu'avant, lorsque ma sœur a rejeté leur « amitié ».

Il veut retrouver l'affection de Madara, recréer Konoha, recréer cette illusion de paix et de camaraderie pour mieux lui planter un couteau dans le dos.

Sauf que, ha.

Je suis toujours vivant, et le serais bien après ce jour. J'empêcherais la création de Konoha, la réconciliation entre eux, et ainsi ma sœur vivra.

 _Dussè-je laissé ce cycle de haine continuer encore des siècles._

Les seuls points négatifs à cela, sont le fait qu'elle est attirée l'attention de Oto-san sur le Mangekyou. La dernière fois, Madara-Nii-san était déjà trop fort pour lui. Mais qui sait ce qu'il fera ici ?

L'autre point négatif est… Que je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Nee-san. Elle mérite le meilleur, pas ce fichu puranto à la coupe au bol. Mais elle l'aimait assez pour que sa trahison éveille son Mangekyou. Hashirama-teme avait éveillé le sharingan de Madara-Nii, mais cette fois-ci, il devait également réveiller son Mangekyou… ?

Les implications de cette évolution du sharingan sont terribles, mais… Je le hais pour avoir une telle importance aux yeux de Madara.

Pourquoi cet enfoiré essayait-il toujours de me pourrir la vie ?

 _Un jour, je le tuerais._

Mais bon, cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais.

Je veillerais sur Nee-san. Je ne la quitterais plus jamais.

Maintenant, je dois juste veiller à ce que la réunion se passe comme auparavant…

– **Fin POV Izuna –**

Seule, dans ma chambre, je retire mon kimono et le laisse glisser au sol. Je lève ensuite les yeux sur mon miroir, fait d'amalgames argent-mercure.

Mes cheveux noirs, ressemblant toujours un peu à un porc-épic sont encore plus ébouriffés que jamais, ma peau habituellement légèrement bronzée était devenue plus pâle. Mais mes yeux n'étaient pas rouges, je n'ai pas pleuré une seule fois, après tout.

Mais ils étaient plus ternes. J'avais perdu quelque chose, aujourd'hui.

Mon ami, mes espoirs et mes rêves.

\- Nee-san ? appelle mon petit frère de l'extérieur.

Je m'arrache à mes réflexions et réponds :

\- Deux minutes, Otouto.

J'entends faiblement un soupir d'exaspération affectueuse. Gentil petit Izuna. Il sait quand il ne faut pas taquiner une fille sur son « temps de toilette ».

\- Dépêche-toi tout de même, Nee-san. Oto-san risque de s'impatienter… Et Katsuki pourrait penser que quelque chose de grave s'est produit.

Je grimace en me rappelant un souvenir très embarrassant.

Une fois, j'ai pris trop de temps dans mon bain et Katsuki, cet idiot paranoïaque, avait pensé que je m'étais noyée. Il avait défoncé la porte et, outrée, je lui ai balancé un savon en plein sur le visage. Il a eu un œil au beurre noir pendant une semaine. Rei et Izuna avaient bien rit. Beaucoup de membres du Clan ont ri.

 _Je…._

… _Je veux protéger ce rire. Ce bonheur._

Cet alors que je sens un feu brûler en moi. Un feu glacé.

Je resterais l'Héritière. Je protégerais ma famille et mènerais mon Clan vers la paix et la grandeur. Qu'importent les obstacles.

Senju, Anciens, Zetsu, Kaguya, le Rikudo…

 _Je ne laisserais personne se mettre sur mon chemin._

J'enfile rapidement un pantalon de shinobi noir ainsi qu'une tunique typiquement Uchiwa à col haut. Je brosse ensuite ma chevelure rebelle pour qu'elle paraisse plus apprivoisée et place des armes dans des poches cachées.

Mieux vaut être prudente.

Je sors de ma chambre et pars la tête haute vers la salle de réunion.

\- Une future Chef de Clan n'est jamais en retard, Izuna. Ce sont les autres qui sont en avance !

Mon petit frère, d'abord surprit, eut un sourire ravi. Ses yeux brillants de joie, les joues légèrement rouges, il marcha légèrement derrière moi.

\- Quand tu parles comme ça, Nee-san, on dirait vraiment une reine partant en guerre !

N'est-ce pas ce que je suis ?

Héritière d'un clan noble, les membres de notre Clan m'appellent Hime, _« princesse »._

Ne vais-je pas affronter le Conseil, les Senju et des ancêtres prétendants être des dieux ?

Je serais une souveraine.

 _Une Reine de la Guerre._

– **POV Hashirama –**

Je n'ai jamais été courageux.

J'ai toujours choisi l'option de facilité.

Je ne me suis pas assez battu pour que mes jeunes frères ne voient pas le champ de bataille avant au moins leurs 12 ans.

Je n'ai rien fait concernant les sentiments de haine de Tobirama envers les Uchiwa.

J'ai laissé mon ami, mon meilleur ami, s'éloigner de moi.

Je l'ai laissé s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Je n'ai jamais cherché à le comprendre.

Pire, j'ai laissé les autres lui faire du mal. Il était toujours en deuil et pourtant les gens _parlaient de lui comme d'un démon, comme s'il n'était pas humain et –_

Je les ai regardé faire. Remuer le couteau dans la plaie, encore, encore et encore. Rajouter du sel, encore, encore et encore. Cracher sur la mémoire d'Izuna en disant qu'il n'avait jamais choisi de donner ses yeux à son frère, appelant Madara fratricide, encore, encore et encore. Refuser des missions avec lui, encore, encore et encore. S'écarter de lui dans la rue, encore, encore et encore.

Je l'ai vu, et je n'ai rien dit.

J'ai laissé mon frère _– mon seul et unique frère encore en vie –_ envenimer davantage les rumeurs, les tordants, les modifiants selon ses envies.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? demandais-je un jour.

Il m'a regardé de ses yeux rouges, si semblables et pourtant si différents de ceux des Uchiwa.

\- Madara est une bombe à retardement. Les Uchiwa ne sont pas dignes de confiance, répondit-il.

Pourtant, on le savait tous les deux, que ce n'était pas seulement cela.

 _Pour la suprématie de notre Clan_ , serait plus juste.

Malgré les traités de paix, malgré que Tobirama est pris sous son aile un jeune Uchiwa, mon frère albinos n'avait jamais abandonné la guerre. Elle se déroulait maintenant de manière insidieuse, dans les couloirs, dans les rues, dans les pièces sombres ou à la lumière, toujours secrète, jamais dite. Enjôleuse et trompeuse, les mots plus acérés que les lames et plus mortels que les techniques de ninjutsu.

C'était la _Politique._

Tobirama avait beau dire, il n'avait jamais pardonné la mort de nos petits frères. Il ferait tout pour détruire ceux qu'il jugeait responsable.

Il y était parvenu, dans notre première vie. Mais il n'y avait plus de Senju que Tsunade, à cette époque. Alors, quel intérêt Tobirama pouvait-il trouver à avoir réussi à éradiquer le Clan Uchiwa par la main de ses anciens disciples sous couvert de protéger la paix ?

J'ai laissé mon propre frère détruire notre rêve.

La plus grande erreur de ma vie à été de ne pas avoir fait comme Naruto.

J'aurais dû me battre pour ramener Madara à Konoha. Ou alors, partir avec lui. C'était notre rêve, notre création. Mais quel intérêt si je suis seul ?

Je lui ai dit que Konoha était mon village. D'une seule phrase, j'ai renié son implication dans la réalisation de notre rêve.

Je regrette tellement ces mots.

Quand j'étais retourné au village, tout le monde m'avait félicité. Les villageois, Mito, Tobirama… _Ils m'ont regardé avec fierté et joie alors que je venais de poignarder mon ami dans le dos, son sang recouvrait encore mes mains –_

C'est alors que j'ai réalisé.

J'étais vide. Je suis devenu vide. Une simple marionnette dont le but était de danser sur les airs que voulait la foule.

J'avais de nouveau choisi l'option de facilité. J'ai tué mon ami… La personne que j'aimais le plus au monde… Pour _ça_ ? Pour un village qui était sensé nous apporter le bonheur mais qui n'a fait que servir notre malheur ?

Cela m'a rendu malade.

J'étais brisé.

Naruto y est parvenu. Il a réussi, envers et contre tous, à ramener son ami. Il avait uni les nations élémentaires. Il a réussi là où j'avais échoué.

J'ai été jaloux.

Alors, quand je me suis réincarné, dans mon jeune corps, j'ai pensé que je pourrais changer le futur. Je pourrais me réconcilier avec Madara, redevenir son ami, protéger mes frères, changer le monde…

Mais encore une fois, j'ai échoué.

 _J'ai tué l'Aniki de Madara._

Je voulais sauver mon oncle, Karamon, et pour cela, j'ai tué. Parce que c'était plus facile.

Je me dégoûtai.

Et lorsque Tobirama, Kawarama et Itama me disaient de ne pas regretter d'avoir tué un Uchiwa, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me haïr.

Madara ne me le pardonnera jamais.

 _Je_ ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

– **Fin POV Hashirama –**

\- … Donc Madara-Hime aurait rencontré l'héritier des Senju et ne l'a pas tué ? dit un Ancien, Morumotto.

Mon père, assis en seiza sur un coussin, avec derrière lui l'emblème de notre Clan ressortant sur un tissu noir, semblait rigide, froid et presque menaçant.

\- Exact. Elle souhaitait apparemment réunir davantage d'informations, notamment l'identité précise de l'enfant avant de le tuer.

\- Mais cela ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu puisque Butsuma à eut la même idée, dit un autre vieil homme, Tôpu.

Les Anciens se mirent à parler entre eux, murmurant je ne sais quoi, mais rien de bon.

Finalement, un oncle éloigné nommé Kakudaikyô donna son avis :

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que Madara- _Hime_ retourne à sa place légitime…

 _En tant que future épouse d'un homme qu'ils auraient choisi_ , voulait-il dire.

Je n'eus pas à regarder pour savoir que les yeux de Rei devaient s'être réduit à des fentes, tandis que Katsuki serrait les poings alors qu'un grondement sourd le gagnait. Et Izuna devait avoir activé ses sharingan, le petit téméraire.

Je restais de marbre. La tête levée vers le haut, je regardais les Anciens du Clan comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires insectes sur ma route.

Je me suis fait la promesse que je ne laisserais rien me faire obstacle.

Il est temps de le prouver.

\- Si vous me permettez de parler, Oto-sama, fis-je.

Mon père sembla hésiter une seconde avant de répondre :

\- Accordé.

Je laissais un sourire froid atteindre mes lèvres, un air sombre m'entourant. Je vis les vieillards frissonner.

Je me levais.

\- Honorables Anciens… Je peux comprendre votre scepticisme à mon égard au vu de la situation. J'ai commis une erreur en pensant pouvoir piéger aussi facilement un ennemi, et nous aurions pu payer un lourd tribu.

Plusieurs semblèrent étonnés que je reconnaisse ma faute. Mais d'autres, peu nombreux, me regardaient avec plus de suspicion.

\- … Mais, comme vous le savez, la jeunesse à tendance à être arrogante et impatiente, or la hâte engendre en tout l'erreur, et de l'erreur sort le désastre.

Quelques Anciens rires.

\- De bien sages paroles que vous avez là, dit un vieil homme.

Je lui souris placidement.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravie, Ancien Kôya. Mais vous savez, un proverbe dit…

Mon regard froid comme une lame et brûlant comme un Katon balaya l'assemblée.

\- … Que la jeunesse est une courte erreur, et la vieillesse un long regret.

Je laissais mes mots dans l'air, les laissant voir où je venais en venir avant de poursuivre :

\- Pendant toutes ses années depuis mes 5 ans, j'ai fait un travail, vous en conviendrez, exemplaire en tant qu'Héritière de notre Noble Clan. L'attaque du clan Nara survenue il y a quelques mois visait à nous affaiblir dans le but de servir l'alliance Nara-Yamanaka-Akimichi et Aburame. Qui découvrit cela? Moi.

Je vis certains anciens se regarder avec alarme alors que Katsuki et Izuna ricanèrent discrètement.

\- J'ai compris avant tout le monde que les Nara souhaitaient nous exposer à l'encéphalite, détruisant nos vaccins contre cette maladie ainsi que les produits ménager qui nous permettrait de lutter contre le vecteur principal de cette maladie : le moustique, du genre Culex. Qui infectaient ensuite nos porcs et nos volailles. Cela aurait été catastrophique pour nous, si je n'avais pas pris rapidement des précautions afin de retrouver des vaccins et alerter les membres de notre Clan des risques, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ne soyez pas trop arrogante, Hime-sama, nous l'aurions finalement compris, fit Kakudaikyô.

Je rétorquais sèchement :

\- Au bout de combien de temps ? Seriez-vous parvenu à comprendre avant que les Aburame ne lâchent leurs insectes, soit trois jours après l'attaque Nara ? Combien d'Uchiwa seraient morts dans le processus ? Combien auraient survécu sans séquelles graves ?

Ce cher oncle éloigné se tut.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai commis une erreur, mais je suis jeune, j'apprends encore et gagnerais en expérience. Votre but, Honorables Anciens, n'est-il pas justement de guider la jeunesse vers la sagesse ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous ne referez pas d'erreurs ? demanda calmement Morumotto.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que la plus grande erreur pour notre Clan ne serait pas l'abolition de mon statut d'Héritière ?

Ils se turent.

C'est alors que la seule femme Ancienne intervint :

\- Madara-Hime à raison. Nous pourrions la laisser passer l'épreuve du Gunbai.

Kakudaikyô semblait avoir avalé un citron.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas Aika?! Le Gunbai est un artefact sacré datant de l'époque de la fondation de notre Clan ! Le remettre à une… une… !

\- Seriez-vous devenus stupide avec l'âge mon cher confrère ? Héritier ou Héritière, cela importe peu pour le Gunbai du fondateur de notre Clan, dit la vieille femme.

Ils ne parleraient pas de… ?

\- … Seul le Gunbai peut juger de qui est digne de le manier ! Que Madara-Hime tente de le manier. Si elle est digne, je pense que cela réglera toute la question de son statut.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Aika-dono, dit Kôya.

\- De même, rajouta Tôpu.

\- Je suis pour également, fit Morumotto.

Un à un, les Anciens acceptèrent l'idée, et Kakudaikyô fut obligé de céder.

La voix d'Oto-sama claqua ensuite comme un fouet :

\- Bien. Puisque les Anciens en ont décidé ainsi, Madara passera l'épreuve de se tourna vers Katsuki.

\- Donne-moi les rouleaux que je t'ai demandés, ordonna-t-il.

Mon frère grogna à peine quand il tendit ce que demandait notre père.

\- V-Vous aviez prévu cela, Tajima-sama ? balbutia Kakudaikyô.

\- Évidemment. Je n'ai pas choisi Madara uniquement pour ses talents de ninja. Elle vous aurait convaincus, d'une manière ou _d'une autre._

Ce cher oncle ferma brusquement la bouche, pâle.

Oto-sama examina un instant les parchemins avant d'en prendre un et le déroula. Il fit ensuite un sceau de rupture.

\- _**Shinsei no Fûin ! Kai !**_

Une légère fumée nous cacha un instant la vue avant de révéler un gunbai.

 _Le_ Gunbai.

Plus grand que moi, assez grand pour que seul un adulte puisse le manier, exactement ce dont je me souvenais.

Ma bouche devint sèche.

Et si je ne parvenais pas à le manier ? Seuls ceux qui sont dignes de la Volonté d'Indra, ou ceux que son propriétaire actuel accepte de laisser utiliser, sont capable de toucher le Gunbai sans recevoir de choc électrique. Il est même dit, dans les histoires, que certains candidats sont morts en essayant de forcer l'artefact à fonctionner pour eux.

La voix d'Oto-sama interrompit ma lutte intérieure.

\- Madara.

Je repris ma respiration et, m'avançant vers le Gunbai, je pris la poignée.

…

C'est alors que je me retrouvais dans un endroit sombre, de l'eau sous les pieds, comme si je marchais sur la rivière Naka par une nuit sans Lune. J'activais mes sharingan, sortais un kunai et observais mon environnement, le cœur battant dans ma poitrine.

Une voix, douce et féminine, retentie dans l'obscurité.

\- Eh bien, je t'attendais depuis longtemps.

Je me tournais vers la voix.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

L'autre rie.

\- Tu ne te doutes pas ? Mais ma chère…

J'entendis des pas s'approcher de moi. Lorsque cette inconnue fut suffisamment proche de moi, je faillis lâcher mon arme.

La femme souris.

\- Vous…. Vous êtes… ! balbutiais-je, sous le choc.

L'adulte rejeta ses longs cheveux châtains en arrière alors que ses yeux, maquillés de khôl bleu, m'observaient avec une certaine tendresse.

\- Oui. Je suis Indra, fille aînée du Rikudo Sennin, aînée des Biju, et fondatrice du Clan Uchiwa.

Ses sharingan me fixaient avec attention, attentivement.

\- Enchantée, chère _transmigrante._

 _à suivre…_

* * *

 **N/A :** C'était le chapitre 10.

Commentaires :

\- Les prénoms des OC ont tous une signification.

\- Le prénom de l'oncle d'Hashirama, **Karamon** signifie _« porte chinoise »_ élément souvent retrouvé dans l'architecture des temples bouddhistes, shinto et des châteaux japonais ; symbole d'autorité. Vous ferez sa connaissance dans le chapitre suivant.

\- Le prénom de l'Ancien **Morumotto** signifie littéralement _« marmotte »._ Oui, comme l'animal.

\- Celui de l'Ancien **Tôpu** signifie quant à lui _« taupe »._ Encore une fois, comme l'animal. Ce que j'ai avec les animaux ? Vous croyez qu'Itachi et Izuna, qui signifient tout deux _« belette »_ , c'est mieux ? Les parents ont de ces idées parfois… À croire qu'ils ne connaissent pas le traumatisme infantile.

\- Le prénom de l'Ancien **Kôya** est une référence au Mont Kôya au Japon : 117 temples bouddhistes, forêt mystérieuse et nombreuses stations de ski. Je vous réserve des trucs très drôles avec lui.

\- Le prénom de l'Ancienne **Aika** signifie _« possibilités nombreuses »._

\- Quant à celui de ce cher **Kakudaikyô** …. C'est littéralement _« miroir grossissant »._ Parce que, eh, je ne l'aime pas.

\- Pourquoi j'ai créé un OC que je n'aime pas ?

\- Parce qu'il faut des cons aussi, parfois.

J'espère bientôt vous revoir, à la semaine prochaine !


End file.
